


burn my bridges down (set me on fire)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: The Kids Are Alright [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Background Femslash, Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Character, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Press and Tabloids, True Love's Kiss, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Carlos is having a hard time adjusting to Auradon. He'd thought he was fine after everything Ben and he went through leading up to the Coronation, but now it seems like he's not good enough for anyone. The press hates him and royalty sneers at him. He can't possibly be enough for Ben, the King of Auradon, so there's only one place to go: back to the Isle he called home for sixteen years.Too bad Ben hasn't gotten this "not good enough" memo yet. He's not letting Carlos get hurt again, and neither will any of the other Lost kids. They chase after him the Isle, where curses abound and an old nemesis surfaces.Can Ben and Carlos make it out with their minds intact?





	1. Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Burning Bridges" by One Republic.
> 
> All of this takes place in a ‘verse where Carlos took Mal’s place in the whole love potion/romance drama. All magic done by Mal was done by Mal, but the “relationship” arc progressed between Ben and Carlos. Any other major changes, to plot or otherwise, will be described by flashback. Got it? Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from "Good Enough" by Little Mix.

_Am I still not good enough?_

_Am I still not worth that much?_

_I'm sorry for the way my life turned out_

_Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now_

_Guess I'm still not good enough_

Everything's been boiling for months.

It started with the coronation, with Auradon’s reaction after Carlos showed up in pictures after the very public defeat of Maleficent with Ben's ring on his finger. Gossip sites featured headlines like _cruella’s child corrupting the king_ and _de vil’s the devil_. Carlos had ignored them at first, bolstered by the support of his best friends, his new friends (Doug, Lonnie, and Jane, who had been incredibly kind to a strange kid from the beginning), and, of course, the boy he loves. Ben had been the bright spot in a sea of dirty stares, the constant in a world of cruelty.

He’d been fine for a few weeks- settling into dating Ben, being free from the weight of his mother’s wishes, and having dinner with the Queen and King twice a week. Tuesdays involved all the Lost kids, and those were often insane fun, but Saturday nights were just him, Ben, and Ben’s parents. The first one had been insanely nerve wracking, with Carlos half expecting the King to get mad at some mistake and beast out at any moment as well as the fact that Ben’s parents are the _King and Queen_ as well as the fact that these are Ben’s _parents_ , and he’s never had to try to impress anyone’s parents before. Even after a few weeks of such dinners he’s still somewhat on the edge of his seat, half-expecting them to insult and punish him over some perceived slight. Months away from home haven’t relieved him of a lifetime of Cruella’s cruelty, and no matter how kind Ben’s parents are he’s still never completely at ease.

(Still, he’s adjusting.)

The problem had truly begun when he'd gotten a video message from his mother a few weeks after the Coronation. He remembers her shocked expression at the news, her sneered comment about _never expecting the brat to make it anywhere, 'specially not near the throne._ He was cast back to the years on the Isle when the only friends he'd had were Jay, Mal, and Evie. He remembers the fact that the only one of them to be truly loved by a parent had been Evie (though the Evil Queen had definitely had her own ways of showing it). Jafar and Maleficent, though never loving, had been fond of Jay and Mal, treating them like apprentices rather than children but still treating them with some sense of caring.

Cruella de Vil, however, had treated her son like a slave, a creature that existed to serve her every whim. Carlos's earliest memories are scuttling about the Isle, fulfilling her every whim as she barked insults at him. If it hadn't been for him bumping into Mal, the head of a small gang of kids (Jay, Evie, and Uma until she'd broken off to follow in her mother’s footsteps and started terrorizing sailors), he'd probably ( _definitely_ ) still be in that position today.

\---

Over the past few weeks Cruella’s words have been waiting in the back of Carlos’s mind, combining with the words of the media and the whispered gossip in halls to create a poison in Carlos's head. Even kissing Ben, cuddling with him in bed, going swimming with him, hadn't helped. Normally he'd be nothing but happy when spending time with his boyfriend, but right now all he can focus on is the words pounding through his head.

_You're pathetic._

_Scrawny. Weak. Young. Villain._

_Not as talented as the others._

**_Worthless_ ** _._

The final straw had been at today's Visiting Day. He'd been alternating between Ben's side and hanging with his friends, even ending up in a intriguing conversation with Doug's Uncle Doc and Evie about the hydraulics operating the most outside the Academy. For the first time in weeks he'd been having a good time, enjoying himself and talking about the things he loves.

He'd taken a break, intent on heading back to Ben to talk to his boyfriend about their plans for dinner with his parents (and Maurice, who was so incredibly _awesome_ that it erased the anxiety of spending time with the Queen and King just a little bit) that night, when he’d heard Queen Hilde, Audrey's grandmother, talking to Chad.

“ _-That son of Cruella's a corruption, you know,” Queen Hilde says, and Carlos freezes, half way to Ben. He’s used to reading the words online, used to thinking them, but he hasn’t heard anything like it aloud since they all left the Isle. “It would have been better for everyone if he'd just stayed on the Isle. No wand fiasco, no villains dirtying up our lawns, and King Ben would still be dating my granddaughter instead of villain parasite.”_

_“Couldn't agree more, Your Majesty,” Chad says, haughty tone in place. “The villains have been nothing but trouble- cheating in class, being undeniably rude at their first Visiting Day, even going so far as to interrupt Ben’s coronation in the way they did. I do believe that they’re taking advantage of our good King and Queen, especially that de Vil brat. Leeching off Ben like that? It’s despicable. When he was dating Audrey we were ensured of someone respectable on the throne.”_

_Queen Hilde smiles. “You do know how to flatter my family, young man.”_

_Though Carlos can't help but feel resentment to the words- he and his friends have been trying to improve themselves, whatever Queen Hilde may think- there's a certain truth to what they say. Audrey and Ben were the ideal couple, as Audrey is so fond of reminding him- they're both born royalty, raised by heroes and taught the right thing. They're both perfectly poised, always knowing to say the right thing to sway a conversation (rather than just rambling until someone has to shut them up), and they even look good together._

_(And, above all, Audrey can provide Ben with wealth, support, and a biological heir. Carlos can only give himself, and that's not enough.)_

_(Not for Ben, who deserves the world, and certainly not for the kingdom he is destined to rule.)_

_“Carlos?” Ben asks from behind him, and Carlos whips around to face his boyfriend._

_He smiles, frayed nerves soothed mostly by Ben's smile. “Yes?”_

_“I was wondering if you'd like to speak with Lonnie's mother? She's visiting for Family Day and she'd like to meet you.” Carlos almost shakes his head no (he'll embarrass Ben with his rambling, he knows he will) before Ben adds the kicker: “She says she wants to meet the man who stole the heart of her dearest godson.”_

_And Ben's looking at him with gorgeous smile, blue eyes sparkling, and there's no way that Carlos can say no. Ben offers his arm out to Carlos, who loops his arm around his elbow. Ben then leans in and presses a kiss to Carlos’s cheek (leading his embarrassing blush to come running back) before leading his boyfriend over to meet General Li Mulan._

Everyone’s words linger in the back of his mind throughout the rest of the afternoon and evening, festering until they’ve hit a monstrous growth and they’re all Carlos can focus on.

“You okay, darling?” Ben asks as they pull up to the castle for dinner. He puts a comforting hand on Carlos's thigh. “You've been kind of quiet.”

Carlos lets out a startled laugh. Normally people _want_ him to be quiet. Even the Isle kids sometimes express frustration with his babbling. Ben's different, though- he’s never told Carlos to shut up, instead smiling fondly whenever Carlos speaks. _It's no wonder I'm in love with him._ “It's fine. Just been thinking, that's all.”

“Thinking 'bout what?” Ben asks, genuinely interested, and Carlos could nearly cry with how _perfect_ this boy in front of him is.

“You,” he says, mostly-honest.

Ben blushes, and for such a normally confident man it's really kinda cute. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Carlos replies. "You're quite distracting."

"Can't be mad about that," Ben says, and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Carlos's lips.

 _You should_ , Carlos thinks. _You really should._

\---

That night Carlos waits for Ben to fall asleep before making his move.

“I'm sorry,” Carlos whispers as he slips out of Ben's arms, “But you deserve better.” He’s determined not to cry, but he can feel his eyes burning. He leans forward and gently brushes a kiss against Ben's cheek. “I love you.”

Carlos grabs his satchel, complete with Mal's Emergency Isle Return™ potion, and slips out the door.

He’s going back.


	2. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics from song of same name by Dean Lewis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote up most of the general ideas for this after only having seen the trailer for Descendants 2 once. General concepts, scenes, and certain lines were taken and twisted, but then my imagination got away from me and Chapter 7-on (with the exception of flashbacks) have nothing to do with the trailer. Just a warning for whoever plans on reading, you know.

_And freedom_

_And falling_

_The feeling I thought was set in stone_

_It slips through my fingers_

_Trying hard to let go_

At first, Ben isn't worried. It is a bit strange that Carlos would disappear so early in the morning, especially without leaving a note, but sometimes Carlos gets so excited over an idea he dreamt up that he just _has_ to go visit Evie at once. Ben's sure that if he racks his mind he can think of at least one or two times it's happened.

Ben stretches and rolls out of bed. He goes and gets dressed, changing into something comfortable enough for a Sunday yet nice enough to wear later on for his date with Carlos. He combs his hair quickly, intent on heading to Mal and Evie's room as soon as possible so that he can see Carlos, and then-

Then he sees the ring- the one he gave Carlos at the coronation, the one he never takes off- sitting on the bedside table, and everything goes to shit.

\---

Ben bursts into Mal and Evie’s room, panting for breath after running so far. “Where's Carlos?” he shouts, worried out of his mind.

“Thought he was with you,” Jay instantly says, standing up, and Ben shakes his head.

"He's gone!" Ben shouts, raking his fingers through his hair anxiously, and Mal holds out a placating hand.

“Wait a moment,” Mal says, “Lets all just calm down for a moment. I've got a tracking spell somewhere in here and we can use that to figure out  where he's gone.” She flips the pages of the spellbook until she finds what's she's looking for. “Got it!” She raises a hand and chants, moving her fingers into indiscernible patterns: _“Our friend is gone, his presence we lack, show the way to bring him back.”_ Her eyes glow a bright, poisonous green as he face scrunches up in concentration. “Almost there…” She gasps and drops the book, the glow in her eyes flickering out. “Shit! He's gone back to the Isle- his trail ends at the shield.”

Ben's heart feels like it's been stabbed straight through. “Gods, no,” he gasps, “Why would he do that?” He glances up at Mal, a simultaneous ray of hope and despair rising in his chest. “Can you tell if he was taken?”

She gives Ben an apologetic look. “The trail’s bright blue- he went of his own free will.”

“But why would he do that?” Ben remembers the ring, tucked into his blazer pocket, and pulls it out. “And why would he leave this behind?”

“Probably get stolen,” Jay mutters, utterly practical, but then his eyes go as wide as the girls’ and sputters, “Wait. Carlos _never_ takes that thing off. Shit, that's insane. I mean, I know he was saying something about how trapped he felt just a few nights ago,” Jay says, “But I didn't think it was this bad.”

“Something must have happened,” Evie says, “Something big.”

“What’d you guys do yesterday?” Mal asks, instantly going into analysis mode. “From the time you woke up to the time you went to bed, hour by hour.”

“Well, first we woke up at nine and ate breakfast with you guys. Then we went back to my room and then we got ready for Visiting Day until 10:30-"

Mal raises an eyebrow. "What could you have done that took forty five minutes to get ready?"

Ben flushes. "We might have made out a bit."

"Ah," Mal says, and he thinks he detects the palest of pink dusting her cheeks. "Continue on."

"Then we went to Visiting Day, where everything went really well. Carlos spent most of the time talking to either Sir Doc and you, Evie, or talking with me. He seemed to have a good time..." Ben trails off as he remembers a moment that he had initially dismissed comes back to him. "There was one moment, though, during Visiting Day. Carlos had stopped in the middle of his walk back to talk to me. He seemed almost frozen, as if someone had said something shocking. He dismissed it when I asked, so I assumed he has just heard something that had startled him. Looking back, I don't know what to think."

"It could have been nothing," Jay admits, "So you probably shouldn't worry too much about not catching it then-"

Ben nearly groans as he remembers what happened after Visiting Day was over. “But then, on our way to my parents’ for dinner, he seemed a bit distressed, but I asked if he was okay and he said he was fine.”

“Defense mechanism,” Evie immediately clarifies, “Carlos feels guilty telling anyone when he feels bad ‘cause he thinks he might be ruining their happiness. It’s been a problem since we were kids.”

"Oh gods," Ben mutters, stricken. "How did I not think of that? This is my fault. I've got to go apologize, bring him back.”

“Well, you’re not going on your own,” Evie immediately says, “We’re coming with. We're a pack- we don't abandon each other.”

“Good,” Ben says, not even thinking of protesting, “I don't know enough about the Isle to go alone.”

Jay snorts. “You can say that again.”

Ben doesn't rise to the bait. (He's spent enough time around the Lost kids to know that insults are how they show affection, that deprecating comments are how they show they care.)

Evie casts a look up and down Ben, and he tries not to fidget under her examining gaze. "This won't cut it, Ben," she says, gesturing to his vest, tie, slacks, and button down.

"What won't cut it?" He asks, and she smirks. In this moment, she looks far too much like her girlfriend for comfort.

"The prince look," she says. "We need to make you look like a proper villain."

 

\---

“How does this look?” Ben asks, stepping into the room. He looks like some bizarre mix of Carlos and Jay’s styles, somehow in the colors he tends to wear, with a dark blue leather jacket like Carlos’s (and gods, does he miss his boyfriend), an undershirt like Jay’s, generic dark blue fingerless gloves, and pants that fall at some style between the boys’. The pants fit quite snugly, almost like Tourney pants, but are somehow designed like regular pants.

(And, dangling from a chain under his shirt, is Carlos’s ring. It rests next to his heart, the metal reminding him of every reason he’s going to the Isle.)

“Here,” Jay says, and plops a dark blue beanie down on Ben’s head, “This should work.”

Mal looks him up and down once, twice, then says, “I suddenly get why Carlos thinks you’re hot.” Ben’s jaw drops and she smirks. “I’m gay, not blind, Ben. The villain look works well on you.”

Evie nods. “She’s not wrong. My handiwork did wonders to an already fine physique.” Ben blushes, and Evie smirks. “Yep, it works.”

Ben takes a deep breath. “Okay, focus,” he says, “Carlos is what’s important, not my appearance.”

“You really do love him, don’t you?” Jay asks, a tone of bewilderment to his tone, and Ben nods.

“He completes me,” Ben says simply, then frowns. “Wait, I've been telling him I love him for at least two months by now. How didn't you know that I love him?”

Jay shrugs, clearly uncomfortable, but Evie looks contrite. “It's an Isle thing,” she says, “People rarely say “I love you,” and when they do, they normally have an ulterior motive up their sleeve.”

“Really?” Ben asks, aghast. Every time he thinks he's heard the extent of the abuse and horrors that his friends experienced on the Isle, they say something else that breaks his heart. “And Carlos went _back_ to that wretched place?”

“It was his home for sixteen years,” Mal says, “Four months in Auradon isn't going to change that very quickly.”

“Even with how horribly Cruella treated him?”

She shrugs. “He was used to it. Until we got to Auradon, he didn't even realize that there was something wrong with it. All of our parents had some way of putting us down, keeping us in line- Cruella’s may have been a bit more extreme, but it's what he's used to. It's what he knows.”

Evie adds, “Ben, your parents are amazing, and we all appreciate everything they've done, but we're still not entirely used to kindness. Carlos has had the hardest time adjusting, and though everything you've done has helped-”

“- _Definitely_ helped, man,” Jay interjects, “Trust me on that.”

“-He’s still not in a completely healthy place mentally, and all the pressure being put on him by the media- either to be the perfect hero they want, or degrading him because he’s not what they expect- isn’t helping at all.”

Ben swallows. He knows that Carlos was having troubles, but he hadn't realized it had been this bad. What kind of boyfriend- what kind of _friend_ \- is he that he never noticed?

"It's not your fault," Mal says, uncharacteristically compassionate, and Ben gives her a small smile.

"Thanks," he says, "Now let's go. I have a boyfriend to bring back home."


	3. Low Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics from song of same name by X Ambassadors.
> 
> Headcanons for this 'verse:  
> Ben's last name is Theroux  
> Gaston's last name is Le Pen  
> Uma's ship is called the Vengeance

_I'm nothing but a low life_

_Thinking 'bout my own life_

_I'm trying to fight the good old fight_

_But after it all, I'm still just a low life_

If there's one thing above all others that Carlos misses about Auradon, it's Ben. Everything about Ben, from his cuddles to his laughter to his warmth and support, is missed here in the dreariness and drudgery. Ever since returning to his mother, to her harsh words and thoughtless comments, and resigning himself to laboring for her, he's missed Ben with a fierce ache.

He misses his friends too, certainly, as life on the Isle is far more tolerable with them than not, but he still has stuff of theirs in the closet he sleeps in. Mal's old jacket, Evie's hair comb, and one of Jay's beanies are all tucked under the floorboard in the corner under the blanket he uses as his bed (another thing he misses- beds. Actual beds with comforters and pillows and mattresses and heat in the night). He doesn't have anything of Ben's, even his ring, as he left that behind. He didn't want anyone to steal the ring, as precious as it was.

(The absence of its familiar weight on his finger is taking some getting used to, though. Maybe that's the hardest of all- that the comforting reassurance of Ben's love, even when he's not there, is gone.)

He’s making his way through the market, carrying a basket of his mother’s furs. As soon as he’d arrived on the Isle his mother had put him to work, crowing about getting a set of hands to do the manual labor for her. He’d stood there in front of her, head bowed, as she’d plopped the basket in his arms and told him to hit up his old route of vendors. That leads to now, when he’s heading between Shan Yu’s fish-noodle stall and Cinderella’s Stepmother’s textile mill.

(It’s so strange, having met the heroes of each of these villain’s stories and the children of said villains. Carlos spent a childhood growing up on these streets, getting to know these villains, and to realize that there is a second side to these tales, sometimes right and sometimes wrong, is astounding.)

(The most astounding, though, has to be seeing Gaston Le Pen this morning. The man’s not the worst one out here- not by far (he just has a tendency to be over-flirtatious, and from the gossip that Carlos has listened to he never goes beyond flirting, at least with those who haven't consented to farther)- and having dated Ben Carlos feels the most twisted sort of kinship spring up between him and the Isle’s playboy. He knows what it’s like to fall for a member of the Theroux family, and though Gaston’s methods to try and win over Belle were _far_ from okay, he vaguely understands the heartbreak that Gaston went through all those years ago.)

“Carlos!” A familiar voice shouts and launches himself at him. Carlos stumbles back a bit under the weight, a bit unused to Jay hugging him like this, but manages to keep his grip on the basket.

“What are you doing here?” Carlos asks, shocked, and Evie answers.

“We came here to look for you and bring you back,” she says, “ Ben and Mal split off soon after we got here and-”

This time the basket does slip from his hands. “Ben?” He croaks, the name of his boyfriend (boyfriend? Are they still together? Does him leaving to head back to the Isle count as a breakup?) leaving a raw taste in his mouth. “He's here? Why?”

“He was worried about you, stupid,” Jay says, slugging him in the arm. Carlos absorbs the blow, brain moving sluggishly to keep up with this strange piece of news.

“He came all the way to the Isle...for _me_?”

Evie arches an eyebrow. “Yeah,” she says, tone a tad confused, “Why wouldn't he? He loves you just as much as we do, if not more. He cares about your safety, and we all know that the Isle’s not a safe place.”

“Yeah,” Carlos agrees, “ _Especially_ for a King like him.” His tone grows worried.  "He's never been here before, guys- he has no idea how harsh life here can be.”

“He’s got Mal,” Evie says, but her tone is less confident than before.

“And she's strong, yeah, but we've been softening in Auradon while everyone here has been getting even harder for months.” Carlos's tone is quiet but harsh, trying to keep anyone around them from learning too much about their vulnerabilities. “Mal's powerful but on Isle her magic’s severely weaker. Ben's even worse- he can fence, but beyond that he can't do shit in a fight. He's too nice, too trusting. He won't be looking for betrayal, won't be paying attention so that he can save his own neck. You've got to get him and yourselves out of here.”

“You're forgetting yourself,” Jay corrects, and Carlos gives him a sad smile.

“I don't think I belong in Auradon,” he says, knowing that his oldest friends will be able to translate the underlying currents of _I don't deserve to be in Auradon._

“Yes, you do,” Evie says firmly. “You belong in Auradon, with Ben and us, because you’re good. You don’t deserve exile for a crime you never committed, don’t deserve to be cut off from your family- _us_ \- and you _certainly_ don’t deserve to be a slave for the rest of your life.”

That word- _slave_ \- makes Carlos flinch. He's not accustomed to the word that was explained to them in History class, the custom that had faded out of use in Auradon but that's still a fully accepted practice on the Isle. It's so hard to reconcile a practice that he became so used to as a child to what Auradonians view as such a despicable concept. To him, that's how he was brought up. To Ben, Doug, Jane, and their teachers, it's something atrocious and evil.

"Maybe-" he starts, but then he's cut off by the appearance of a familiar purple blur at the end of the market Street. "Is that Mal?"

Carlos isn't sure whether to smile or frown when Mal runs up to them. Ben's surely with her, and Carlos doesn't know if he can face his...Ben right now. Then Carlos sees two things: there is no Ben by Mal's side, and there's a look of frustration and worry on her face that makes Carlos's stomach drop.

“It's Ben,” Mal says, “Uma’s taken him.”

Carlos's heart freezes. “No,” he gasps out, memories of Mal's island nemesis coming back to haunt him. “Not Ben.” He turns so that he's talking to all three of them. “We've got to save him. We _have_ to save him!”

“No,” Mal says, voice firm, and Carlos draws up short. “This is between Uma and me.”

Carlos shakes his head. He may not be completely sure about much, but he does know that once Uma took Ben this became a lot more than a one-off rivalry.  “Not once she took Ben,” he says, back straightening, “Once Ben got taken, the whole game changed. I'm in this for better or worse, hell or high water, and so are they.” He gestures to Evie and Jay, who nod. Then he smiles. “And 'sides, it's never just been you and Uma. We're a pack, the four of us. Whenever one of us runs off into trouble, the others follow and support them. It's how we work. You mess with someone we love-”

“-we mess with you,” the other three finish, and Evie gives him a look.

“And it's the five of us, now, Carlos.” Carlos flashes her a grateful look and she smiles. “Now let’s go get those pirates and rescue your King!”

He resists the urge to correct her. _Not_ my _King_ , he wants to say, but doesn't. Instead he bites back his words and hurries after Mal as she turns on her heel and dashes off toward the docks, where the _Vengeance_ certainly lies docked.


	4. Ways to be Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics from song of the same name by the Cast of Descendents.
> 
> Apology for such a short chapter, but for POV purposes and the like it must fall this way. But on the bright side, two chapters in one day!

_ This time the dark is finally getting your attention _

_ We're wicked by the book and class is back in session _

_ You like it, steal it, gotta beat 'em to the treasure _

_ A rite of passage, bad just doesn't get much better _

“Where's Carlos?” is the first words out of Ben's mouth when the blue-haired girl saunters into the brig where he's being held captive. His head feels like it's stuffed with apple jelly and his wrists are raw from chafing but he doesn't care. He needs to know where his boyfriend is.

“The de Vil brat?” She asks, raising an eyebrow. Ben's ready to jump to Carlos's defense but she continues before he can. “You'd think you'd care more about your girlfriend.”

Now it's Ben's turn for confusion. “Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend.”

“So you really don't care about Mal, do you?” The pirate scoffs. “Karma. Knew a king couldn't  _ possibly _ love a villain-”

“I don't know where you get your news, but I'm dating Carlos, not Mal, you crazy pirate.”

The pirate looks at him like he's out of his mind. “Dating the de Vil kid? Now I  _ know _ you Auradon 'heroes’ are insane. I may hate Mal, but I respect her strength. I  _ might _ be able to understand dating her. But de Vil?” She snorts. “Never in a million years would I date that scrawny, cowering, pathetic,  _ useless _ piece of-”

Ben leaps up with a snarl only to get jerked back by the rope around his wrists. “You take that back, pirate,” he growls, and she just laughs.

“Never, Beastie Boy,” she says with a smirk. She rubs her hands together. “Ooh, this is gonna be  _ fun _ !”

“If you touch Carlos-” He starts, nightmare situations running through his head, and she flashes him a wicked smirk as she starts to head out the door.

“My feud’s with the daughter of Maleficent,  _ Prince _ ,” she says, spitting out his title like an insult, “But I'll be sure to say hello to your little boyfriend.”

Ben strains against his bonds, trying to summon up some of his father's strength, but falls back helplessly as the door clicks shut.

_ Fuck. _


	5. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of same name by Dove Cameron (from first Descendants movie).
> 
>  
> 
> First flashback to changes to first movie! First date fluff with slight angst due to perceived love potion effects.

_Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen, yeah_

_Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?_

 

_Carlos can’t believe he’s actually going on a date with Ben, the boy he’s been crushing on since they arrived in Auradon, in just a few minutes. There’s a sense of nausea building up in his stomach, a general sense of anxiety tightening its grip on his chest, but despite all of this he still can't help but feel a thrill of anticipation as he looks in the mirror at his new outfit._

_“You look great, Carlos,” Evie says, smoothing down his new shirt, and he smiles._

_“Thanks, Evie,” he says, and tries to calm down the pounding in his chest. Anxiety is pushing at him, threatening to drive him into a panic attack, but he’s had enough experience over the years to know how to keep calm enough._

_Mal's expression softens. “You'll do fine,” she says, tone reassuring, and moves to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinches back and she freezes. “Carlos-” she starts to say, voice soft, but she's interrupted by a knock at the door._

_Carlos swallows. “That's my cue,” he says, and he tries not to sound like he's signing his own death warrant. (And he's_ not _, really- there were plenty of reasons why he volunteered for this, and not all of them were completely selfless.) “You have Dude?” He asks as he moves to answer the door._

_Evie nods. “Mal and I will take care of him while you're gone.”_

_Carlos nods, thankful, and then opens the door._

_“Oh, hi Ben,” Carlos says, greeting the prince awkwardly. Behind him he can hear the girls giggling, but he's too distracted by Ben in a very form-fitting blue button-down in gorgeous shade of blue that matches his eyes, a white leather jacket, and a pair of nice white pants._

_“Now I get the difference between cute and handsome,” Ben says with a grin, eyes travelling up and down Carlos's outfit, and Carlos blushes. “You ready to go?”_

_Carlos nods. “I left Dude with Jay.” It was a pretty large sacrifice on Carlos's part, showing how much Carlos cares about this date as holding Dude's been helping with so much of Carlos's anxiety lately. “Just let me grab my jacket.”_

_“Sounds good to me,” Ben says, and he stays there as Carlos turns around to grab his new leather jacket. Mal's already got it, though, as she hands over his jacket with a knowing grin._

_“Go have fun,” she says as Evie leans against Mal's back, hooking her chin over Mal's shoulder._

_“Thanks,” he says, and a moment later he's out in the hallway, jacket on with the door closed shut behind him. “Well,” he says, worrying nervously at his bottom lip, “Where are we going?”_

_“A picnic,” Ben says, grin proud, and Carlos’s brow furrows._

_“What’s that?” he asks, too curious to feel_ too _embarrassed._

_Ben’s smile drops for just a second, expression turning a bit confused. “A picnic is where you go to some nice spot outside, lay down a blanket, and eat a meal together.”_

_“Sounds like fun,” Carlos says with a small smile, “Will there be chocolate?”_

_“Of course,” Ben says, grinning, and Carlos nods._

_“Then good,” he says, and resolves not to worry about what is going to happen. “So, how are we getting there?”_

_“Glad you asked,” Ben says, and takes his hand. Carlos barely refrains from jumping, but manages to only flinch a little. “I’ll show you.”_

_Then he leads Carlos down the hallway, and Carlos barely notices the journey to the parking lot as he’s too focused on the feeling of Ben’s hand in his, the feeling of Ben’s skin against his._

_Then they reach the parking lot and Ben heads to- “Is that a motorcycle?” Carlos gasps. It's kind of hard to wrap his mind around Ben, poised and regal, so prince-like, driving a vehicle that movies tell Carlos is a vehicle driven by rogues._

_Ben flashes him a grin. “Yeah,” he says, and opens up the small trunk attached to the back of the motorcycle. He pulls out two helmets-red and blue- and tosses Carlos the red one. Carlos catches a glimpse at the wicker basket at the bottom of the trunk before Ben closes it. “Up for a bit of risk?”_

_Carlos nearly laughs at Ben's idea of risk (_ every day on the Isle carried more risk than this, Ben, I was in a _gang_ , I easily could have been _killed_ any day _), instead nodding and slipping the helmet on. “I trust you,” he says. There are many things he's afraid of- people's expectations, heights, his mother, the other Lost kids’ parents, dogs (at least before), people touching him- but fast speeds? Those are fine._

_Ben offers a hand to Carlos and helps him onto the motorcycle, politely ignoring (or more likely the love potion is keeping him from noticing) Carlos’s awkwardness on riding such a vehicle. Then Ben steps onto the ledge hanging off of the side of the motorcycle and swings his legs over as gracefully as an old-fashioned prince would when mounting a horse. He slides in front of Carlos, fastens a steady grip on the handlebars, and then calls, “You good?” over his shoulder as he starts up the motorcycle._

_“Yes!” Carlos shouts over the roar of the engine, and then they jet off._

_\---_

_They reach a parking lot with just a few spaces. Carlos catches sight of a path leading off of the path and- he grins- a portapotty. He hasn't seen one of those since he last set foot on the Isle, weeks ago._

_Ben parks the motorcycle before hopping off and turning back to offer Carlos a hand getting off. Carlos blushes as he accepts Ben's offer, hand pressing against Ben's as he climbs down. Carlos's hands are trembling a bit as he unsnaps the clasp of the helmet from under his chin and pulls the helmet off. He hands it to Ben, who takes both of their helmets and puts them away in the trunk. He pulls out the basket and turns to Carlos, a small smile on his lips._

_“You okay?” Ben asks, and Carlos nods, curling his fingers against his legs. Ben’s smile grows into an effervescent grin. “Okay, good. Wanna go eat?”_

_Carlos nods. “Sounds like fun.”_

_“Okay.” Ben gestures to the path that Carlos spotted as they came in. “The pond’s this way. You wanna to go first, or do you want to follow me? It's a single person path and I just want you to be comfortable.”_

_For a moment Carlos just stares at Ben in shock. No one asks_ him _what he wants to do, what he’s comfortable with. It's a strange concept, almost, the idea that_ Carlos _could have an idea worth considering. He doesn't quite know what to do with such a question, so he just mentally flips a coin and says, “I'll walk behind? So you can guide us?”_

_Ben gives him the sweetest smile. “Whatever you say, darling.”_

_\---_

_“We have to cross a_ bridge _?” Carlos asks, incredulous, and Ben nods._

_“A bit of adventure. You up to it?”_

_Carlos swallows, refusing to let fear overwhelm him. “Yeah,” he says, “Of course.”_

_“You sure?” Ben asks, and Carlos nods._

_“Yeah,” he says, and even he can’t tell if the eagerness in his voice is real or faked. “Let's do this thing!”_

_So Ben leads them across, actually spending most of the journey facing backwards so that he can talk to Carlos. It makes Carlos's heart panic with every step, thudding horribly in his chest as Ben keeps risking life and limb just to_ see _Carlos as they talk._

_\---_

_“You know what the reason is why I chose this spot?” Ben asks after they've eaten a little at the picnic spot, and Carlos shrugs._

_“Why?”_

_“A spectacular view to compliment the one I was already getting-” Ben winks and Carlos has to blush at this comment. “-and, a chance to swim!”_

_Ben strips down to his boxers- blue with gold crowns embroidered on, how cliche- and jumps in. Carlos laughs at how silly and majestic Ben somehow manages to look at the same time. Ben starts to tread water, turning to face Carlos._

_“Come on in, Carlos,” Ben says with a wink, “The water’s fine!”_

_“Sorry,” Carlos says, and he really is, “I can’t swim. Never learned how.”_

_Ben raises an eyebrow. “But you grew up on a island.”_

_“Surrounded by a magical forcefield that kept me from going past a little ways into the harbor. And besides-” Carlos winces at how much of a wimp he’s going to sound like, “-I had to help out my mother. I didn’t have time for learning, even if I could.”_

_Ben frowns. “You helped your mother that much?”_

_Carlos shrugs. “Everyone helps out their parents on the Isle. I might have worked a_ bit _longer than Evie, Jay, or Mal, but that’s because I don’t have any special talents like they do. I can carry wares, run decently fast, but I can’t pickpocket or sew complicated designs or make potions. I’m just the errands boy.”_

_“You’re not just the errands boy,” Ben says emphatically, and for just a moment Carlos can pretend that Ben’s genuinely offended for him. “You’re much, much more than that.”_

_Carlos smiles. “Thanks.”_

_“I mean it, Carlos,” Ben says, tone serious, and Carlos's heart can barely handle these compliments that he knows he doesn't deserve._

_“Thank you again, then,” Carlos says, more firmly this time, and Ben nods._

_“No problem,” he says, flashing Carlos a grin, and then ducks back under the water._

_A few seconds go by, and then: oh gods-_ Ben’s not coming up _._

Fuck fuck fuck-

 _Carlos immediately sheds his jacket and jumps into the pool, flailing about as he tries to find Ben. There, a glint of gold- now to figure out how to swim. Move left arm? Move right? Soon enough he’s flailing about, chest getting tighter as he can’t breathe, and this was a_ really _stupid idea-_

_Suddenly there are strong arms around him and he’s breaking the surface next to the rock platform. Ben’s next to him, holding onto his waist, and he helps Carlos get up next to picnic blanket where he sits, gasping for breath._

_“You jumped in, Carlos?” Ben asks, and Carlos looks down to find Ben with an expression of incredible concern on his face. “I thought you couldn’t swim.”_

_“I can’t,” Carlos gasps out, “But you weren’t coming up, and I was worried-”_

_Ben’s face softens. “I was getting this for you,” he says, and holds up a small, glowing gem. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but I didn’t count on you being a hero-”_

_Everything freezes, and for a moment all Carlos can hear is the blood pounding in his ears. “A hero?” he asks, surprise flooding his voice, and Ben nods._

_“That was the bravest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” Ben says, a smile on his face, and Carlos can feel the heat rushing up his cheeks._

_“It can’t be,” Carlos says, instinctively rejecting the compliment, but Ben shakes his head as he treads water._

_“It totally is,” he disagrees, and then hoists himself up onto the the platform. For a moment Carlos’ mind goes blank as he stares at Ben’s perfectly toned abs, glistening in the sunlight. Then Ben’s sitting next to Carlos, and a moment later his hand’s on Carlos’s cheek. Ben looks at Carlos for a long moment and then leans in. A moment later Ben’s lips are on Carlos’s, and_ shit _, this is what kissing feels like. Carlos’s eyes flutter shut as he leans into the kiss, hands moving to steady himself. He kind of wants to stay here forever, lips against Ben’s, warm and happy and safe._

_Eventually, though, he has to breathe. They lean away, and Carlos feels a keen of loss. “That was amazing,” Ben says, and for a moment Carlos basks in the fact that he can provoke such a response._

_Then reality crashes in, reminding him of how he did this: a love potion. Nothing Ben feels is real, and Carlos just gave away his first kiss to a foolish wish and a scheme to steal a wand._

_Ben frowns. “Carlos,” he says, hand still on Carlos’s cheek, “You okay?”_

_Carlos swallows back despair. “Yeah,” he says, “I’m fine.”_

_Ben's face softens. “Wanna grab a bite, then?” It's clear that he's avoiding the subject, but Carlos can't help but be fine with that._

_“Sure,” he says, smile returning as he forces himself not to think about the potion and the futility of the situation. “Got any chocolate?”_

_“Of course,” Ben says, smile brightening. “And I even have different kinds. Just let me grab my clothes and then we can eat?”_

_Carlos perks up at the mention of_ multiple kinds _of chocolate, but blushes at the reminder of Ben’s state of dress. Even without his jacket on, Carlos is still pretty covered up. T-shirt, trousers, belt, boots- Carlos has never been too comfortable with baring his body. For a moment, as Ben tugs on his pants and shirt, Carlos sits in frustration over the state of his body. He’s not that fit- years on the Isle didn't exactly provide the proper nutrition for that, much less when Cruella took most of the food for herself (talking about needing it to keep her complexion perfect). There's also the fact that Carlos has never been a muscular person as well as the fact that, unlike Jay, he's not a fighter. He doesn't jump into fights; instead, he runs away. His body, wiry instead of muscular, shows this discrepancy quite clearly._

_Ben plops down next to him (okay so “plop” isn’t the best word, as Ben is far too graceful for that), buttons on his shirt undone and a tupperware container in his hand. “Here,” he says, grinning conspiratorially, “I've got some chocolate right in this tupperware.”_

_Carlos eyes the odd-shaped chocolate lumps with trepidation, but when Ben takes one out and offers it to him he takes it and bites down immediately. Flavor bursts across his tongue, somewhere between sour and sweet, quickly chased by the sweet, cool taste of chocolate._

_“Wow,” he mutters, finishing the second bite, “What was that?”_

_“Chocolate-covered strawberry.”_

_“It’s_ amazing.”

_Ben grins and pops one in his own mouth. Carlos can’t help but stare at his lips as he does so, drawn in by his mouth and the prospect of a repeat of the earlier kiss._

_Ben notices Carlos's gaze and grins. “Wanna go for another?” From the way he’s staring at Carlos’s lips, it’s clear what ‘other’ he’s referring to- and it’s not strawberries._

_Carlos swallows back his anxiety, takes a deep breath to steady his racing heart, and nods. Then Ben leans in and-_

_He can learn to live with this, if only for a few more days, because this, right here, is the most wonderful he’s ever felt in his entire life._


	6. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics from song of the same name by Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter 6 is taking forever to finish as I've been really sick, so I'm switching chapters 6 & 7 (order doesn't really matter as this one's a flashback) so that you all will get something and I don't have to feel so guilty. Hope you all enjoy!

_Why can't we give love that one more chance?_

_Because love's such an old fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for_

_The people on the (people on streets) edge of the night_

_And love (people on streets) dares you to change our way of_

_Caring about ourselves_

Sitting in the hold of a ship gives one lots of time to think, and most of Ben’s thoughts are occupied by Carlos (as they often are, nowadays).

The first time Carlos had met Ben’s parents had been...interesting, to say the least.

_“Oh, by the way, I’ve been meaning to tell you guys,” Ben says, standing between his parents as a cameraman prepares to take a photo of them, “I’ve got a boyfriend.”_

_His parents make various pleased sounds, topped off by his mom, the nicest person he’s met, shocking him into having to suppress his laughter when she says, “Oh, I never meant to say anything, but I never quite liked that Audrey girl. Always struck me as a bit self-absorbed. Fake smile._ And _a kiss-up.”_

 _“Then you’ll_ love _my new boyfriend,” Ben says with a smile, waiting for the cameraman to finish the countdown and take the picture, “He’s the complete opposite of self-absorbed.” If their date had shown Ben anything- other than that apparently love potions don’t work when you already have a crush on someone- it’s that Carlos is selfless and brave. He hadn’t been able to swim and yet he’d jumped in after Ben when he’d thought Ben was drowning- it had been the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him._

 _“Oh really?” His dad asks, fixing a smile to his face as the cameraman hits_ 1 _. The cameraman flashes a thumbs up and Dad turns to him. “Who is it?”_

_“Carlos de Vil,” he says, missing his parents exchanging shocked glances behind his back as he turns to look for Carlos. He spots him next to Evie, holding Dude as Jay tries to knock back as much chocolate as possible while Mal eggs him on. It’s almost insanely domestic, and it makes him incredibly happy to see the Lost kids happy. “In fact, there he is. You can meet him now.” Ben waves, attracting Carlos’s attention. “Carlos, c’mere!”_

_Carlos glances once at Evie, who pats him reassuringly on the shoulder, before heading over to Ben and his parents. The look on his face can only be described as anxious or, if one were to go so far, scared. But Carlos has no reason to be scared- Ben’s parents are as nice as they come._

_Ben wraps an arm around Carlos’s shoulder as soon as he reaches them. “Mom, Dad,” he says, “I’d like you to meet Carlos de Vil, my boyfriend. Carlos, this is Mom and Dad.”_

_For a moment Carlos seems to be looking everywhere for an answer to whatever problem he has before he sets Dude down and holds out a hand to Ben’s parents. (Ben has to bite back laughter- Carlos just looks so adorable.) “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties,” he says slowly as if nervous of messing up, “I really want to bow and make a good impression, but I have your son’s arm ‘round my shoulders so I don’t think that’d be a good idea.”_

_His Mom seems to be in a bit of shock at the moment, but she only takes a moment to gape at Carlos before she takes his hand and shakes it. “Nice to meet you, Mr. de Vil,” she says, cordial as always. “I hope you’re enjoying your stay in Auradon.”_

_“I do really like it here,” Carlos says, “Much better than the Isle. No errands to run, no worrying about food, no mother.” He grins. “And there’s chocolate here, which was pretty awesome to discover as we don’t have any on the Isle. And Ben showed me that dogs are perfectly fine, no need to worry about the vicious pack animals anymore.”_

_And that’s all it takes for his Dad to soften too. At the mention of a bad childhood, dogs, and chocolate, Carlos somehow manages to hit all of Dad’s soft spots._

_“You enjoy chocolate?” King asks, an undercurrent of understanding running through his voice._

_Carlos nods. “It's delicious. We don't have anything like it on the Isle-”_

_Then, suddenly, their impromptu meet-up gets interrupted by Queen Hilde’s shout of “You!” from across the field. Ben looks over to see Mal standing there, a walking stick in hand, as Audrey leans back from telling her grandmother something. Ben knows, just from looking at their postures, that this has to be Audrey’s fault. Mal and the other Lost kids had promised that they’d be on their best behavior, not try and provoke any trouble, and if there’s one thing he knows Audrey’s capable of it’s revenge._

_Carlos stiffens before sliding out from under Ben’s arm. “Shit, Mal’s in trouble,” he says, polite smile replaced by an anxious frown. “I’ve gotta go help.” He flashes Ben’s parents a quick smile (that resembles a grimace more than anything happy) and offers up a quick, “Nice to meet you both,” before running off towards Mal, Dude in his arms._

_“Carlos seems nice-” his mother starts to say, but Ben’s as much a part of any of the Lost kids’ trouble as they are. He promised that nothing would happen between them and the citizens of Auradon (even the ones who seriously deserve it, like Audrey), and he has to go help. He doesn’t want anyone getting hurt, especially these kids who are far more vulnerable than anyone else seems to realize._

_“Sorry, mom, but I’ve gotta go help too. Be back in a moment!” He runs off, not caring to see what his parents do. His focus is entirely on Mal, standing frozen as Queen Hilde speaks, and Carlos, who freezes right on this side of Audrey._

_He reaches everyone just as Queen Hilde says, “-you’ve stayed so young.”_

_Gods, no._

_Ben quickly rushes forward and interjects before anything can happen. “Queen Hilde, it’s okay. I apologize for the misconception, Maleficent’s still on the Isle. This is Mal, her_ daughter.” _He slings a friendly arm around her shoulder, nothing like the closer one he’d wrapped around Carlos’s shoulders just a moment ago but enough to show his support._ “ _Remember my proclamation that we would give the new generation a chance?”_

_“A chance to what, Ben?” Queen Hilde begins, and Ben knows from the hostile tone in her voice that she’s clearly still holding a grudge against Mal’s mother- the same one that Audrey holds- that she’s projecting onto Mal. “Destroy us?” Queen Hilde turns to Fairy Godmother as Carlos, Evie, and Jay stand frozen still just beyond, dark colors separating them from a sea of pastels. “You remember the poisoned apples, don’t you? And the spells?” She repeats as she turns to Mal, tone quieter yet harder than a moment before: “The spells. My daughter was raised by faeries because of your mother’s curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed. It. ALL.” By this points she’s nearly shouting into Mal’s face, and all Ben can see is Carlos’s face behind her, his fingers white-knuckled in Dude’s fur. He thinks about all the first words and steps that Cruella never cared about, about all of Lost kids’ firsts that their parents never bothered to remember. The villains that hurt the people of Auradon hurt their own children, too, and that’s something that Queen Hilde, Audrey, Chad, and so many others are failing to grasp._

_Queen Hilde turns to start crying into her granddaughter’s shoulder and Mal at least recognizes this emotional cue. She reaches out, trying to help, saying, “I’m so sorry,” but then Chad butts in._

_“No,” Chad says, jumping in between Mal, who’s just trying to help, and Queen Hilde, who’s having to grieve all over again. “You stay away from her!”_

_Ben moves in between Chad and Mal, trying to protect his new friend from the idiocy of his old friend. “Don’t do this, man. She’s just trying to help-”_

_“What?” Chad says, “They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh?” Mal flinches against his side, and as Ben glances over at Carlos he can see a similar reaction from him as he ducks his head down as if ashamed. Everything in Ben is crying out, wanting to go and hug Carlos, but he remembers Mal by his side and he knows that he has to protect his friend right now. “Kindness? Fairplay? No way, okay? Uh-uh.” He’s getting louder and louder, attracting attention from all around the field as he gestures dramatically. Chad’s always had his charisma, even if he never had the brains to back it up with. But then Chad does the unacceptable- he turns to look beyond Queen Hilde, at Carlos. “You stole someone’s boyfriend, de Vil.”_

_“Hey!” Ben interrupts, dropping his arm from Mal’s shoulder, about to jump to Carlos’s defense, but Chad steamrolls over him._

_Chad turns and points to Jay. “_ You _enjoy hurting people.” Then he gestures to Evie. “And you- you’re nothing but a golddigger and a cheater.”_

 _Ben wants nothing more than to punch that smug smirk off of Chad's face, but Mal gets there first. “_ Mirror, reflect, lend me a hand- show me the greatest brute in the land!” _Evie’s magic mirror spirals up out of bag and into her hand. She shoves it in Chad’s face, showing him his own reflection, clear as day, but then he whacks it out of her grasp. Jay immediately goes for the jugular, grabbing Chad by his lapels, and Evie squirts some kind of mist in his face when he goes for Jay’s face. Chad slumps back and the girls start crowding around._

_Evie grabs her girlfriend’s hand, says, “Come on, Mal,” and escapes, shouting, “Jay!” after her. The tall boy takes off running, ignoring Ben’s shout of “Guys!” Jay easily catches up with the girls, and then there’s Carlos right behind._

_He pauses for a moment, agony plain on his face as he presses a quick kiss to Ben’s cheek. “I’ve gotta go,” he says apologetically before running off after the other Lost kids. Ben doesn’t blame him in the least- the Lost kids are a pack, used to only having each other to rely on, and despite the progress he’s made (or thought he had, up until this moment) they always help each other, just the four of them against the world._

_He turns to look at Chad, the bastard, who’s already waking up, and then turns to look at his parents. They don’t seem to know quite what to do with this situation either, or at least until his dad says: “I feared something like this would happen.”_

_“This isn’t their fault!” Ben shouts, “They were provoked! You saw it- Chad went after them. He went after Jay and Evie and Mal, who up until he provoked them had done nothing to hurt anyone, and he went after Carlos, my_ boyfriend, _over the fact that he’d done nothing more than_ date _me! How in Auradon could anyone possibly blame_ them?”

 _His father clearly hadn’t expected that kind of response (or at least that_ level _of response) as he blinks at Ben for a moment, momentarily at a loss for words. This makes for a good moment for Ben to continue talking, this time turning and speaking directly to a dumbfounded Chad. “You call yourself a hero, a prince, and yet you go after people where they're most vulnerable. You sling prejudiced accusations like fact, treat those who have less than you like they_ are _less than you.”_

 _Ben turns back to his father. “If that's what you were afraid of- that our people would turn into bullies, insulting and degrading people who are trying their damndest to make themselves better, then yes, you were right to be afraid. If you were afraid that, when attacked, kids who don't know any better would lash out in fear, then yes, you were right to be afraid. But if you were afraid of the Lost children attacking the people of Auradon without provocation, then no, you were_ not _right to be afraid.”_

_Ben finally runs out of breath to speak and finds everyone staring at him. Most look at him like he's grown a second head, but a few- Doug, Lonnie, and his parents- look at him with respect._

_“That was not what I was expecting, son,” His dad says, and Ben hurries to reply, but Dad holds up his hand, effectively shutting Ben up, “Or is this what I’d been planning on saying, but that doesn’t mean that this isn’t the right thing. You’re right- we all were too hasty to judge those children. They haven’t done anything to us- save for these last few minutes, and you’re right, they_ were _provoked. I'm sorry that I nearly rushed to judgement, son.”_

_Ben, who has only had his father apologize to him once or twice in his life, is the one now struck speechless._

_His mom smiles and offers up a few last words : “We'll be looking forward to seeing Carlos at the Coronation, Ben. He seems like a fine young man, and we'll be happy to see him more.” _

_Ben grins. “Thanks, Mom and Dad.”_

_His parents smile at him before turning and leaving, heading towards the crowd. Ben, on the other hand, casts one last glance at Chad and Audrey before turning around and heading after the Lost kids._

_He_ has _to talk to Carlos, set things straight, or else he'll never be able to forgive himself._


	7. Savages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics from song of the same name by Marina & the Diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do action sequences. I just don't. When my novel comes out (someday, *crosses fingers*) it will become readily apparent that I prefer inner monologues and metaphors to actual action narration. I'm a writer who likes to focus on the causes and effects of a particular event on a character, not the event itself. I'm kind of like an Impressionist author, in a way, if that makes any sense. Basically this is all a preface to say that I'm sorry if the following scene isn't up to snuff. I know which parts of writing for this story I like, and this just wasn't one of them. But hey, this chapter's song is great so...yay?

_Underneath it all, we’re just savages…_

_How could we expect anything at all?_

_We’re just animals still learning how to crawl_

_Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave_

_We’re just animals still learning to behave_

Mal goes in first, promising to try and distract Uma long enough for them to board the ship. Despite Carlos's protests, they all know she's the logical choice. Uma sees her, rightly, as the head of the Rotten Four (formerly Rotten Five, but who's counting?). She is the leader of their gang, their pack.

She leaps onto the ship, channeling a bit of her girlfriend's dramatic tendencies, then punches the face of a surprised pirate and grabs his sword.

Mal catches movement out of the corner of her eye- familiarly colored movement, that is- and smirks as she faces the all-too-familiar captain of the ship.

“Looks like you're shit out of luck, Uma,” Mal says, and charges. Their blades clash, swords glinting in the sun.

Uma has a few tricks and distractions up her sleeve, however. "You care about the de Vil brat, don’t you?” Uma says, tone harsh, and Mal freezes. Uma can do anything to her, but not to Carlos. The pirate smirks, blade whirling. “Break his heart, I break yours.”

“Fuck you,” Mal spits, and Uma smirks.

“By the time I’m done, you’ll wish you'd never left this Isle.”

There’s something about Uma’s tone that chills Mal to her core.

“I won't let that happen,” Mal says, eyes starting to glow, but nothing can wipe the smug look off of Uma's face.

“I've got that Prince you're all so attached to,” Uma says, “I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

The gang's almost to the gangplank and Mal abandons all sense of decor, seeking a guaranteed way to distract as many pirate's as possible

“Gimme Ben, shrimpmeat!” She demands, shouting, but Uma just smiles, pushing towards Mal again.

“Over my dead body, princess,” Uma says, but Mal's already leaping up and onto a set of barrels. She runs, years of honed reflexes keeping her from stumbling as Uma's blade slices open her leggings at the back of her shin and whispers against her skin, and slashes the rope leading to the gangplank, letting Evie, Carlos, and Jay onto the ship. Her friends storm forward, weapons in hand, and she spins back around, searching for Uma, and finds that the pirate is nowhere to be found.

_Fuck._

They've got to go find her, make sure that she doesn't do anything to Ben. Mal believes in Ben, believes that he has the strength to overcome whatever Una throws at him, but she knows Uma, and she knows Uma’s stash of cursed stones. Who knows what kind of damage Uma might wreak on Ben before they can save him?

“Carlos!” She shouts, and he turns to her, firing off a shot at a pirate as he does so. She notes automatically that he's still a perfect shot after months in Auradon- looks like all those video games actually served a purpose. “We've gotta find Ben.”

He nods and charges into the fray with her, fighting by her side just like they used to, before Auradon. The two of them move almost like one machine, just as any of the four of them can. They know each others' moves, have each others' fighting styles ingrained in them from years of fighting side by side. They can gauge their partner's next move just as easily as they can plan their own. It's instinct to treat the other person as an extension of their own body, to see the others' hands and weapons as tools of their own to utilize. 

Mal sees Harry Hook, Uma's first mate, and zooms in on him. "Right there," she says, making a general gesture in Harry's direction, and Carlos nods as he takes out another pirate.

They wend their way through a mass of pirates before reaching Harry, and between the two of them it's easy to disarm the first mate. Mal holds her blade at the pirate's throat while Carlos slaps his slightshot into his jacket pocket before he grabs the pirate by the collar and yanks him up.

"What'd your captain do with Ben?" Carlos demands, and the pirate sneers.

"Uma's gettin ridda 'im, just like any right pirate would," the man says, and seems to take great sadistic pleasure in jerking his finger toward the opposite side of the deck, where... Ben's on the ship's plank, Uma's hand on his jacket the only thing keeping him there.

He sees Uma say something to Ben, and when she pulls away, there's a look of terror on Ben's face that runs entirely foreign to anything Carlos recognizes. It actually takes Carlos a moment to place the expression, so strange to Ben’s face that it is-

“Toss him overboard!” Uma shouts, and Ben falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst chapter of this story, writing wise. I'm sorry for the crap quality, but I promise that it will pick up as the story progresses.


	8. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics from song of same name by Daughter.

_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette_

_I'm a lifeless face that you'll soon forget_

_And my eyes are damp from the words you left_

_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest_

He sees Uma say something to Ben, and when she pulls away, there's a look of terror on Ben's face that runs entirely foreign to anything Carlos recognizes. It actually takes Carlos a moment to place the expression, so strange to Ben’s face that it is-

“Toss him overboard!” Uma shouts, and Ben's tossed forward.

Ben falls, and Carlos does the only thing he can think of: he drops his slingshot, runs, and jumps into the harbor, thanking every god that's ever existed that he begged Doug to teach him how to swim. He strokes downward, chasing after Ben's glowing golden hair, freed from that beanie by the fall. He sees Ben eyes slowly close, the look of terror fading away into unconsciousness, and he focuses on breathing and not panicking. Panicking won't help.

He gets his arms hooked under Ben's armpits and drags him upward, kicking hard in order to support Ben's weight. For a horrible, breathless moment he's terrified that he won't make it as he's running out of breath, but then they breach the surface and he gulps the necessary oxygen.

Then he hauls Ben's body up onto the shore and himself as well. He drops Ben's limp form on the gravel beside him and struggles to catch his own breath. Being stuck under the ocean for so long without breathing has certainly taken a lot out of him. He turns over, rolling a bit to see how Ben's doing (because Ben's health is the most important, making sure that Ben is okay is far more urgent than taking care of himself), and finds that _shit_ , Ben's not breathing.

Carlos goes in to perform CPR, but then-

Ben sits up, coughing. Carlos immediately starts pounding on his back, trying to help get the water out, but Ben pushes him away. Carlos frowns, as Ben's never pushed him away before, but gives him room. Getting captured by pirates and nearly drowning can certainly mess with a person's normal reactions, right?

“Don’t touch me,” Ben spits, and Carlos flinches back. “I don’t want someone like you anywhere near me.”

Carlos can't process. “Someone  _like me_?”

Ben’s normal fond smile is gone, only a look of cold indifference on his face.

“You’re just like the rest of them,” Ben says, “a villain through and through, and I can't believe that I ever treated you as any but the dirt you are.”

It hits like shotgun wound to the heart. “What?” Carlos rasps, shocked. “What the hell do you mean?”

“I realized that this was wrong,” Ben says, “That _you’re_ wrong.”

Carlos has been punched in the chest, his heart’s been ripped out, he _can’t believe_ -

“Now, if you don't mind, I need to go find a proper girlfriend,” Ben says, then scrunches up his nose as if sniffing a disgusting smell. “And a towel.”

“ _Girlfriend_?” Carlos squeaks, 'cause not only is Ben dumping him but he's moving onto someone else immediately afterwards. It's obvious that Ben's heart isn't broken like Carlos's, that this relationship clearly means nothing to him if he can move on that quickly.

“Yes,” Ben says, “I must go find Audrey and ask her to take me back. After all, I can trust that _she_ won't drug me with a love potion.”

Carlos gasps as Ben heads over to the car, leaving Carlos standing alone in front of the sinking _Vengeance_ . He couldn’t have just said that. Ben would _never_ be that cruel, even if he’d realized that Carlos didn’t deserve him- he was too kind for that. He wasn’t vindictive, didn’t seek revenge…

Maybe he’d realized that what Carlos and the other Lost kids had done was inexcusable. Maybe he’d come to the same conclusion Carlos had when he’d offered up “the tears of human sorrow”- that a love potion was _never_ the right thing to do. Maybe Ben had decided (justifiably) that a love potion wasn't a good way to start a relationship, especially with a villain's son.

“Carlos?” Mal calls from the car, and the boy stiffens, trying to will the tears back into his eyes.

“Coming!” He shouts, and hurries to follow them into the car. His gaze is downcast and he can't bear to look his friends in the eyes as he enters the car.

He pretends that his heart isn't breaking, that there isn’t a gaping hole in his chest. He flashes his friends a quick smile before heading to the back of the car, as far away from Ben as possible.

_What went wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that plot twist, I'll be quick to reassure that everything will be explained in the next chapter. Don't worry, beautiful readers, not everything is as it seems!


	9. Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of same name by Bastille & GRADES.

_And it hurts like hell to be torn apart_

_And it hurts like hell to be thrown around_

_We were born to be together_

_Torn apart, torn apart_

Uma storms into the hold, causing Ben to flinch back at the irate expression on her face.

“I'm tired of waiting,” Uma snarls as she slices away at the ropes holding him down, “I'm crushing Mal one way or another and this is easier than trying to kill her." She grabs him by the zipper opening of his jacket and yanks him up the stairs, causing him, to his embarrassment, to nearly trip over his feet as his hands are still bound together.

“Mal?” Ben asks, mouth dry from lack of hydration. "What does she have to do with this?"

“Mal and your brat are here,” Uma informs him, lips twisted into a nasty snarl, and Ben’s heart surges.

"They'll take you down," he says confidently as they reach the deck and she marches him over to the plank. He tries not to be afraid when he looks down at the dark waves beneath him, but his stomach still swoops uncomfortably.

"I'll take care of you first," Uma says, and there's a chilling edge to her voice that sends a shiver down Ben's spine.

"What do you mean?" He asks, trying not to sound scared.

“I'm going to make you forget why you ever fell in love with the brat,” Uma whispers, and Ben's heart plummets.

“ _What_?” he gasps, shocked. Then, with conviction: “ _Fuck_ no.”

Uma smirks. “Little Princey’s got a potty mouth, does he?” She holds up a polished milky blue stone. “This contains an enchantment that's known as a reciprocal curse. I won't explain the details, but needless to say, you'll hate the brat and fall back in love with your old girlfriend, that princess whose mother Maleficent cursed.”

No- that's worse than the worst case scenario that Ben ever imagined. Hate Carlos, the boyfriend Ben loves with every fiber of his being? Get back with Audrey, who despite getting better with Jane and Doug still treats the Lost kids like shit? It sounds like agony for him personally, but what it will do to Carlos...no. He can't let Uma break Carlos's heart, not after Ben finally managed to convince his boyfriend that he has one. He can't let Uma break Carlos again, leave him believing that no one loves him.

“I won't let you do that to him,” he growls, “Carlos doesn't deserve-”

“Trust me,” she says, a dark glint in her eyes, “You're going to be thanking me. I'm doing you a favor.”

“Never,” Ben spots, curving his body away from the stone as much as he can, and she smirks.

“Just a wait a few moments after this baby’s in your pocket and you’ll be singing my praises,” Uma says, and doesn’t give him a chance to respond before she shoves it in his pocket. He can feel a fog clouding his mind even as she gestures to her minions. “Toss him overboard!” She shouts and he looks across the ship decks. He sees Carlos, Mal, Evie, and Jay fighting their way to him, Carlos with a... _slingshot_? Carlos knows how to use a slingshot?

(Carlos looks magnificent, honestly. Fierce, competent, and ready to take on the world to fight- it's actually really attractive. Just as attractive as how Carlos usually is, awkward and adorable.)

 _I love you_ , he thinks, _and_ _no matter what happens, I know you'll fix this_ , and then he's falling.

He hits the water and his whole body gets slammed with the force of a car. His vision begins to leave, his chest getting tighter and his thoughts blurrier. His mind flips between Carlos and Audrey, hazily sliding between the two until he can’t breathe or figure which one of them he should care about.

Then he sees a familiar white-haired, red-and-black clothed person jump into water above him, and his one last thought is _I love Carlos._

Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology for all these short chapters. Following chapters will be longer, but I had to crank these out in order to provide the base for the more plot-heavy chapters.


	10. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of the same name by Sara Bareilles.

_My whole heart_

_Will be yours forever_

_This is a beautiful start_

_To a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

Carlos can’t bring himself to look at Ben as they drive back to the Academy. He can only think about everything Ben had promised him months ago, everything he had  _ thought  _ that Ben had forgiven him for.

_Sitting in the carriage with Ben’s ring on his finger, Carlos knows that he can’t wait until after the Coronation to give Ben the counterpotion. Even if it means Ben rejecting him here and now, means Ben taking back his ring and his declarations of love, means having to give up the wand, Carlos can’t live one more moment of this lie._

_(The perfect time to put everything on the line: right before the moment that could have given him power over his mother for the first time in his life._ Of course _it has to be now.)_

_“Here,” Carlos says, handing over the cupcake, “I have a gift for you as well. For strength during your coronation and all.”_

_Ben smiles. “Thanks, darling.” Then he bites into it._

_Carlos watches with bated breath, unsure of what to do. Should he fight? Give up and beg forgiveness? Run away? “How do you feel?” He asks semi-desperately, wanting to know if Ben’s going to order him out of the carriage now._

_“I’m not sure,” Ben says with a shrug. “We should probably give the anti-love potion a minute to take affect.”_

_All the breath leaves Carlos’s lungs. “What?” He gapes as Ben dissolves into laughter. “You knew?”_

_“Figured it out. The pool at our date- the water’s enchanted. It washed off the spell-”_

_“So you’ve been pretending since then?” Carlos’s heart sinks. It’s all been a lie. Everything Ben’s said, that kiss after Ben surfaced from the pool-_

_“-But I didn’t realize what had happened until I went to the nurse’s office, wondering why I felt so much lighter, and she discovered residue of the enchantment on me. I didn’t feel any different towards you when I came out of the pool, Carlos- it was just as if a weight on my shoulders had been lifted and I could breathe freely again.” Ben gives Carlos a brilliant smile. “The love potion made no difference other than to bring my feelings to the surface. I liked you before the love potion, after I came out of the pool, and certainly after I just ate this cupcake-”_

_Carlos leans over and kisses Ben, not entirely believing his luck. He can’t believe that this Prince, this gorgeous, wonderful, kind,_ good _boy likes him back. Even when Ben brings his hand up to Carlos’ cheek to caress it, to bring him in closer, Carlos can’t quite believe it._

_Well, until they’re broken apart by Dude snuffling between their laps. They break apart, laughter shared between them. “I still can’t believe you actually brought him!” Ben says, still chuckling, and Carlos nods._

_Carlos is just as bad, unable to keep from laughing freely now that the weight of expected disappointment is off his chest. “Why_ wouldn’t _I bring him? You said it was fine, and he’s practically a member of the family now!”_

_Ben leans in and drops a quick kiss on Carlos’s cheek. “You’re adorable,” he says, and Carlos doesn’t think he’ll be able to survive much longer of this._

_“And you’re handsome.”_

_“You’re handsome, too,” Ben is hasty to add, and Carlos laughs._

_“Thanks,” Carlos says as the carriage rolls to a stop. All of his insecurities threaten to surface as he pauses on his way to scoop up Dude into his arms. He stops and leans back, realizing that as the Prince’s plus one (Plus one- no, that’s not quite right. ‘Boyfriend’ is more like it, and_ gods _does that word feel amazing) he’ll have to play the part of a proper noble._

_When Ben stands up, he offers out his arm to Carlos and Carlos slips his arm through Ben’s, taking a deep breath as he does so. Dude bumps against their ankles and Ben smiles down at the dog._

_“Looks like we both have a plus one,” Ben jokes, and Carlos grins._

How can Ben be _this_ perfect?

_Right, focus. Carlos pays attention to the walk in front of them, the blue carpet leading to the doors of the castle and, more importantly, Ben’s parents. “So, we walk in down the main corridor, then I go off and follow a page to my spot?”_

_Ben nods, smiling to the trumpeters and the cameras that flash as they walk past. Somehow (probably due to a lifetime of training) he manages to split his attention equally between the citizens and Carlos, alternating fluidly between the two. “Chip’ll show you the exact spot. I believe it's the closest you can get to the dais without being my parents or godparents.”_

_Carlos swallows- he hadn't expected to be_ that _close. He's happy that he'll have Dude to help curb his anxiety. “And Evie, Mal, and Jay?”_

_“Front row in the balcony,” Ben recites instantly, “Perfect viewing spot.”_

_Anxiety squeezes at Carlos's chest. “So far away,” he mutters, and Ben moves his finger just enough to brush reassuringly against Carlos's arm._

_“Hey,” Ben says softly as they start up the stairs, “No need to worry. I'll be right near if you need anything.”_

_Carlos flashes him a grateful smile. “Much appreciated.”_

_“And then afterwards we’ll get to dance,” Ben says, brilliant grin back in place._

_“I can dance, but not the waltz,” Carlos admits, “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from remedial etiquette class, it’s that.”_

_“I’ll show you,” Ben says, “Don’t worry. I’ll lead.”_

_And then, suddenly, they’re standing next to the King and Queen. Ben gives Carlos’s hand one last reassuring squeeze before letting go and going to stand by his father._

_“Your Majesties,” Carlos says, and bows. Before he’s even straightened up properly he’s hastening to speak: “I’m sorry about what happened with my friends on Family Day. We were a bit hasty in our reactions-”_

_Queen Belle puts a hand on Carlos’s shoulder, cutting him off. “It’s okay, Carlos,” she says with a smile. “You were provoked. It was instinct. As long as you all keep trying to improve, then that’s all we can ask for.”_

_King Adam grins. “And as long as you keep this one around,” he says, and gestures to Ben. “He jumped to your defense and made us all confront any prejudices we didn’t realize we had.”_

_“He did that, did he?” Carlos asks, turning wide eyes toward Ben._

_Ben nods, and Carlos smiles. His eyes are shining as he says proudly, “He’ll make a wonderful King.”_

_Ben gives him a brilliantly sincere grin that lights Carlos's world up, head to toe._

_"Sir?" A voice asks, and Carlos turns to see Chip. "It's time to go." Carlos gives the man a small smile as the courtier offers out a hand to escort Carlos to the hall._

_"See you afterwards," Ben says, and though Carlos has only ever heard the phrase as a question but from Ben it sounds like a guarantee._ See you afterwards _\- it's a promise that Ben won't give him up._

_Carlos nods and flashes Ben a small but fond smile. "Afterwards."_

_And then he goes._

 

_(In a few minutes, everything will nearly fall apart. Mal will grab the wand, desperation in her face, and for a moment Carlos will look at Ben and see nothing but betrayal._

I’m sorry, _he’ll want to plead,_ I never wanted to hurt you, _but before he has a chance to start crying for forgiveness Mal will stop them._

_She’ll make her speech, the one about goodness and love, about searching for new beginnings and their own happily-ever-afters. She’ll look at Carlos and tell him that he doesn’t have to listen to his mother, that he can love whoever he wants, and Carlos’s smile will nearly burst off of his face._

_And when they all put their hands together, vowing to be good, Ben will add his hand over Carlos’s. He’ll look at him with pride in his eyes and when Carlos leans his head against Ben’s shoulder he’ll feel nothing but relief.)_


	11. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of same name by Ed Sheeran.

_'Cause baby you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_

_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_

_But I know I was happier with you_

The car ride is tense, with Ben sitting near the front of the limo and Carlos at the back. The other Lost kids sit in the middle, talking about plans once they get back to Auradon and cheering over taking out Una’s pride and joy, her ship. Carlos tries to process, tries to understand what's happening, but he fails. He fails every time, because Ben doesn't act like this, he'd thought that Ben  _loved_ him-

They arrive at the Academy and Ben casts a dismissive look over them. “Well, we're back to the Academy, and thank the gods- that Isle was atrocious. Now, if you _villains_ don’t mind, I must go greet my girlfriend,” Ben says, then exits the car gracefully and heads over to the crowd of students milling about waiting for the King.

Evie, Jay, and Mal sit there, stunned, for a few moments before simultaneously turning to look at Carlos, who sits hunched over in the back.

“What the _fuck_ is Ben talking about?” Jay asks, and Carlos looks up, despair clearly painted across his face.

“He said that he doesn’t trust me, that he realized that dating me was wrong. He said that I was the son of the villain and that he’d realized that he couldn’t trust me after the love potion.”

“That doesn’t sound like Ben-” Evie starts, but Carlos cuts her off, slowly unbuckling and standing up.

“You should have seen him, Evie. The look on his face, the cold determination in his eyes- he meant every word he said. I know him well enough to know that.”

The other Lost kids exchange worried looks as Carlos climbs past them to exit the car.

“There's no way-” Evie starts before being interrupted by Jay.

“-Ben fucking loves Carlos. There's gotta be something-”

Mal has a devious glint in her eye. “Let me handle this,” she says, voice calmer than it has any right to be, “I think I can figure this out.”

Evie and Jay exchange a glance before nodding. “Okay, fine,” Jay says, “Just-”

“-Be kind. He's hurt and we don't want him to be in anymore pain than he already is.”

Mal flashes them what's supposed to be a reassuring smile. “I got this,” she says, and then she heads out of the car as well.

Mal finds Carlos standing in front of the Beast fountain, leaning against its pedestal and looking at the crowd gathering in front of the Academy. He watches as Ben kisses Audrey in front of everyone, villain attire somehow working with the crowd of pastels surrounding them. Only Doug, Lonnie, and Jane give Carlos sympathetic looks. Chad’s smirking, which is nothing new, but then Ben pulls away and gives Audrey the most brilliant smile. He looks so happy, no tension in his shoulders, and...

“Don’t you think he looks happier?” The words slip out without preamble, without any thought, and Mal’s stern expression quickly shifts into one of horror.

“Happier, Carlos? _Happier_ ?” Her voice is shocked. “How the hell could being with Audrey make him _happier_?”

Carlos gestures helplessly at the crowd around Ben and Audrey. “They’re all smiling at him, looking at him and Audrey like they’re a fairy tale, like they’re everything good. They _never_ looked at the two of us like that.”

Mal’s expression softens. “We don’t need fairy tales anymore, Carlos. Everyone’s parents proved how fucked those ideas were the first time ‘round.”

“But he deserves that happiness, Mal,” Carlos says, setting his jaw and turning to her. “And I want him to have that.”

“But he doesn't have _you_ , Carlos-” Mal starts, horrified, but Carlos cuts her off.

“Doesn't matter. He's far happier there with her than he ever was with me. What does it matter if the focus of any happiness is shifted, that it's on someone else? As long as he's happy, I'm happy. Or, at least I will be. And so should you.” He turns and starts to walk away, wanting to leave this conversation before he starts crying-

“He’s cursed, Carlos,” Mal says suddenly, and Carlos’s heart stops. He turns back slowly and finds Mal with tears in her eyes for the first time since he's known her.

(There are the bare bones of a smirk on her lips, though, so it's not _that_ much of a worry.)

“ _What_?”

There’s something satisfied in her tone when she answers, “He’s cursed. All the usual signs are there: in his body, his aura, and his behavior.”

Something heavy thuds in Carlos’s chest, something he might have identified as hope if he didn’t have Ben’s words ringing in his ears, every one of his worst fears and insecurities put to his ex-boyfriend’s voice.

 _This is wrong- you’re wrong. Son of a villain. Can’t be trusted._ She _won’t drug me with a love potion._

“You can’t be sure,” he hedges, and she cocks an eyebrow.

“I was raised on the study of magic, Carlos. I spent every waking moment perfecting the casting and detection of spells, hexes, and curses. I can identify the effects of nearly every potion in existence and cast nearly every spell a faery of my power level can. And besides, I identified _your_ curse, didn’t I?”

He swallows. “You did.”

She gives him a small smile. “Then you can believe me now when I say that he's cursed, okay?”

He nods. “Okay, fine.” He casts a despairing look at Ben, laughing and surrounded by a crowd of happy people. “What do we have to do?” He feels a bit guilty about peeling that happiness away from Ben, but Carlos knows that Ben doesn’t deserve to live an artifice such as that, no matter what happiness he may seem to be experiencing.

“We tell his parents,” she says, and Carlos blanches.

“His parents?" He sputters. “What? You can't-”

“He's cursed, Carlos. Any happiness he feels is false, and you know that. We have to tell them so that we can warn them."

He bites his lip, taking a deep, calming breath before saying, "Okay, fine. You're right. We'll tell 'em."

She smirks. "I'll go get the others, and then we'll head to the castle."

Carlos glances over at Ben and the crowd of people around him and Audrey. "We're just going to leave him there?"

"He'll be fine for a few hours, Carlos- we're in Auradon. Nothing will hurt him here."

He nods. "Right."

And then they head back to the limo so they can head to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone broke a few days ago so updates may be a bit sporadic. Sorry in advance!
> 
> (Also, sorry for the crap ending. I just wanted to get this finished and posted.)


	12. Words Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of the same name Sung by Ben Platt.
> 
> Welcome to whose fanfic is it anyway, where the update schedule's made up and the word count doesn't matter  
> (stolen from tumbler)
> 
> (honestly, tho, I meant to update the entire thing by today for the premiere of the movie. Alas, fanfic for Criminal Minds and attending a summer program for the humanities got in the way. Sorry. Hope y'all enjoy, and I hope to get as much updated as possible before tonight.)

_No, I'd rather pretend I'm something better than_

_These broken parts_

_Pretend I'm something other than_

_This mess that I am_

_'Cause then I don't have to look at it_

“He’s cursed, Your Majesties,” Mal says, stupidly brave in her own cool way, “I recognize the signs. Dilated pupils, tremble to the hands, black streaks to the aura, and, of course, uncharacteristic behavior.”

“And by that you mean my son’s sudden change of heart and desire to reunite with his ex-girlfriend?” Queen Belle says, and Carlos takes the lack of hostility in her tone as a good sign.

“Yes,” Mal says, “Ben’s been stupidly in love with Carlos for months. He says it every chance he gets, proclaims that love and time is precious. Why would he suddenly dump the boy he gave a promise ring to, tell him that he hates him for being a villain, and get back together with the girl who sought to use his status?”

“That's a strong point, darling,” the King says to his wife, and a moment later his expression crumples as the implications set in. “Our boy is cursed, Belle,” he declares, grasping her hands in his, “I thought we'd done everything to protect him from ever suffering like this!”

“He's not unhappy,” Carlos is quick to correct, hoping to ease their pain, “Just had the source of his happiness...shifted.”

The Queen and King both turn to look at him, looks of concern on their faces. “Carlos, dear,” the Queen says, “We didn't think- _you're_ the one suffering most here.”

“She's right, son,” King Adam agrees, “Ben apparently said some horrible things about you- we're so sorry. That must be heartbreaking.”

The breath leaves Carlos's lungs. He didn't expect such sympathy from Ben's parents, especially since it was their son that was cursed. He knows Cruella hadn't cared about him, but the King and Queen, from all measure, care far more about Ben than any of the villain parents ever cared about their children.

“Thank you, Your Majesties,” Carlos says, “But Ben’s the one tormented by a curse right now-”

Queen Belle crosses over to Carlos and puts a hand on his shoulder, instantly stopping his babbling. “Carlos, darling,” she says, “You’re suffering too, and I hate watching any of my boys in pain.”

“Your boys?” Carlos asks, shocked, and she smiles.

“Of course. You’ve been dating for months now, and he clearly loves you. You're going to be part of this family for awhile. You're a wonderful young man that I'm proud to call part of my family."

Carlos stares at Queen Belle, unable to properly process what she's saying. Proud to call him part of her family? Who would be proud to have him as part of their family? That idea's insane-

“Well, the problem is that Ben's aura shows signs of a curse, not a potion, and since I don’t know the exact source,” Mal says, clearly frustrated, “I can't brew a counterpotion. The only known universal counter curse is…” she trails off, clearly uncomfortable, but Carlos knows that she knows the solution.

“What?” Carlos asks, “What is it?”

To his surprise, it's Evie that answers: “The solution is True Love’s Kiss.”

_Shit._

All eyes go to Carlos, and he flinches back. “I can’t- that isn’t- I can’t-” he looks wildly between his friends, heart stuttering in his chest. “I can’t be Ben’s- I mean, I don’t deserve-”

“Carlos,” King Adam cuts him off, “Our son loves you, and you love our son. He ran off to the Isle of the Lost in order to protect you, and you are willing to give him up if that means his happiness. Isn’t that enough?”

“I-I just can't-” Carlos starts to sob, voice choking on his words. “I don't deserve-”

Mal pulls him into a hug, and suddenly Carlos is a child again, suffering release from a curse. “Yes, you do,” she says quietly, murmuring into his hair and running a comforting hand up and down his back. “You deserve everything.”

He sobs into her chest, crying for Ben and this curse and the King and the Queen and Mal, having to deal with this again, and even himself, because he doesn't think he can do this. He doesn't understand how a Prince- a _King_ \- could love him, the son of a villain, enough to try and save him, to dance with him in front of a kingdom, to cuddle and kiss him like he's the most valuable thing in the universe.

“I’m broken,” Carlos whispers, “I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Mal says. "You love him. He loves you. How much more do you need?"

Carlos swallows and leans back. "I... I just can't be sure. But if you think it'll work..." Carlos steps back from Mal and wipes his face. "Okay," he says, "I'll try. But I've got to get him in private. I won't let him deal with the humiliation in public if this doesn't work.”

“It _will_ work-” Evie starts, tone impassioned, but Mal cuts her off.

“Of course, Carlos. Tomorrow before school would be fine.”

“After school,” Carlos immediately corrects, “I want time to talk to him and time to decompress afterwards.” Not really, he _actually_ wants more time to prepare himself for the possibility of the worst rejection of his life, but it's a good enough excuse because everyone nods.

“Okay. But just tomorrow afternoon, then. No longer," Mal declares. "Who knows the damage this curse could wreak? It did enough back on the Isle, and it was only in action for a day."

"Right," Carlos says, though he dreads tomorrow afternoon's events.

“Would you guys like to stay for dinner, since you're already here?” Queen Belle offers, and Carlos nearly says yes, because he really doesn't want the King and Queen to have to sit all alone with their cursed son all night, but then he thinks about it.

“I'm sorry, Your Majesty,” Evie says, cutting the necessity of a response from Carlos, “But since it seems to be some variation of a reciprocal curse specifically affecting Ben's relationships with citizens of the Isle, I don't think that would be a good idea.”

“How exactly _does_ a reciprocal curse work, actually?” King Adam asks, and their residential spell encyclopedia responds immediately.

“A reciprocal curse works along parallel lines to a love spell,” Mal explains, “While both utilize underlying feelings, a love spell amplifies positive emotions while a reciprocal curse takes any feelings, then reverses and reflects their original intent. A reciprocal curse takes any strong emotions, positive or negative, that the victim of the curse feels towards a person, and makes them react in equal and opposite intensity towards that same person. Since we're friends with Ben, it makes sense that he'd treat us much like some students do on a regular basis- that is, like we're beneath him.”

The King and Queen's gazes instantly drop to Carlos. “And that means for you, Carlos…” the Queen says helplessly, and Carlos nods, not meeting their eyes when he speaks.

“He told me that I was wrong, that no one could ever love a villain like me. He said that I was a villain through and through and that-” Carlos's voice hitches as he keeps going, but he's not going to cry again, he's _not_. “-that he has no idea why ever treated me as anything but the dirt I am.”

Queen Belle gasps and King Adam even looks shaken by that. Apparently whatever they'd been imagining wasn't that. “I never thought I’d hear Ben say anything like that,” King Adam says, “He’s always been far too willing to trust the good in people. He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. I can’t even imagine such words coming out of his mouth.”

“It hurts, but don't worry- I’ll get through it,” Carlos says, “I always do. Just… I’d rather not expose myself to it more than necessary.”

Suddenly, Carlos finds himself engulfed by a tiny yellow figure. Queen Belle has him wrapped in a hug, arms wrapped tight around his shoulders, and Carlos stiffens.

“I'm so sorry,” she says, “I can't believe how much this must hurt."

Carlos is speechless. The idea that Ben's mother could be apologizing to _him_ , when she is suffering too, is so strange that he can't summon up a response.

"Thanks," he eventually says, unsure how to respond properly.

She leans back and clucks her tongue, giving him a fond smile. "Anytime, Carlos."


	13. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of the same name by Shinedown.

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize, this is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

 

Going to bed that night, Carlos can’t help but think about the coronation- one of the most important events of his life.

_As Ben walks in, the only sound the choir, he looks out at the crowd of nobles and former royalty. He only truly has eyes for Carlos, though, standing next to the Generals Li, Lonnie, and Audrey._

_He kneels down in front of Fairy Godmother, heart pounding. He's prepared for this all his life, practiced and learned and perfected until he can bear the weight of the crown without crumbling._

_He glances to the side for a split second, catching Carlos's eye. Carlos gives him a reassuring smile, but he looks just as anxious as Ben feels inside. Then Ben bows his head, looking down at Fairy Godmother's feet as she places the crown on his head and says those fated words that he's practiced with a million times. He responds in kind, progressing the ceremony until he hears the fated words:_

_“Rise, King Benjamin Florian Theroux of Auradon.”_

_Ben rises on trembling legs, the roar of the crowd rising around him, and_ _Jane leaps forward and grabs the wand from her mother's grasp. Ben freezes, stunned, as Jane swings the wand, the tip glowing. A streak of light shoots off, streaming through the air._

_But then, then- Carlos moves. Ben’s gaze instantly goes to his boyfriend, and he finds a expression of utter despair on Carlos's face._ What-?

_Then, in a horrible moment, Ben's question is answered as Carlos leaps forward and grabs the wand from Jane. His expression is tight-lipped, his eyes full of regret, but he has the wand and he glances up at the balcony. Ben doesn't need to look behind himself to know that Carlos is looking up at Mal, Evie, and Jay._

_For a moment, he doesn't know what to think. He knows that Carlos has been trying to be good, that all of them have been trying to be good, but taking Fairy Godmother's wand? That's a step too far. Ben can't comprehend the thought behind this-_

_Evie, Mal, and Jay appear by Carlos's side, forming the sides of a tightly welded quartet, and Ben's brain explodes._

_For a moment, a horrible, despairing moment, all Ben can see is villains’ children. He doesn't see his friends, doesn't see Evie the secretly-nerdy fashionista or Mal the wisecracking chess whiz or Jay the pranking tourney star. He, for a wretched moment, certainly doesn't see Carlos, his sweet, vulnerable boyfriend- he just sees traitors. Villains._

_Then the moment passes and Ben sees four desperate, abused children wrapped in the frilly packaging of a world that hates them. He sees them turning away from a world that never helped them, never welcomed them, and turning towards the only home they've ever had. He sees terrified victims lashing out in the only way they've been told how._

_And his heart_ aches _._

_“Carlos,” he says, “You don't have to do this.”_

_“Yes, we do,” Carlos says, but his voice is hollow and he won't look Ben- or anyone else- in the eye, instead looking down at the ground. “Our parents will_ destroy _us if we don't.” There's a certainty in his voice, despite the fact that there is no way for their parents to leave the island, that stabs at Ben's heart like a rusty icepick._

_“I won't let them-” Ben starts, but Evie cuts him off._

_“You can't guarantee that, Ben,” Evie says, “You can't promise anything. Eventually we'll have to face their wrath, and if we don't have a bargaining chip-”_

_“Stop,” Mal commands, voice ringing through the hall, and Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Ben turn to look at her. (Well, so do everyone else in the hall, but in this moment they are the ones who matter.) “This is wrong.”_

_“We know it is, but our_ parents _-” Jay starts, but Mal cuts him off._

_“We don't have to be our parents’ children,” Mal says, eyes shining. “We live in Auradon now, and they're still behind that shield. We don't have to fear them, to do what they want and kowtow to their wishes.” She turns to the son of Jafar first. “Jay- you don't have be a thief, sneaking about in the middle of the night. You don't have to be a pickpocket, picking up scraps to take back to your father at the end of the day. You don't have to fight, and fight, and fight, just because you're afraid of losing like your father did.”_

_She turns to her girlfriend, eyes shining with unshed tears. “Evie, love- you don't have to marry a prince. You don't have to marry rich, or powerful, or even a boy if you don't want to. You can be a fashion designer, and a businesswoman, and a model, if you want. You can be_ anything _you want to, and do anything you want to. You don't have to give up your own hopes and dreams for some prince and your mother. You don't have to let go of_ shit _out fear of displeasing someone.”_

 _“And Carlos-” Mal says, turning to Ben's boyfriend, “You don't have to listen to anyone, even to me or Jay or Evie,” There are silent tears running down Carlos's face by this point, his eyes screwed shut as if bracing for a blow. As she speaks to him, voice soft as if soothing a frightened animal, his face slowly starts to relax. “You don't have to be your mother's slave- you can live a life of your own. You can ramble and argue and scream without looking over your shoulder, waiting for the blow.” Carlos's eyes open, so hesitantly hopeful. “You can let go of the Isle, let go of heartache and your small room and cruel words. You can make friends, be your own person outside of your mother and our parents.” Mal's tone is fierce, protective as she says: “You can be free to love_ whoever _the hell you want.” Carlos's face collapses, every hard line melting away._

_Ben nods fervently. By this point tears are dripping down his cheeks. Everything Mal's telling them are things that he- and most other Auradonians- take for granted everyday. The freedom to do what you want, to dream, to fall in love: these are things the Lost kids have never had._

_Especially Carlos, he realizes. Carlos, who has never said a single good thing about his mom (unlike the other Lost kids, all of which have at least praised one aspect of their parents). Carlos, who despite his mom being the only one of the Rotten Four without magic, became the greatest victim of his parent's wishes. A veritable slave, before he came to Auradon, emotionally and verbally abused._

_(Treated like a dog, Ben realizes to his horror.)_

_“We can_ all _be more than what our parents made us think we were,” Mal continues, and holds out a hand, palm down. “I'm offering you my hand in promise that I swear I will keep us from ever having to bow to them again. All I ask is that in return, you let yourselves be free.”_

_Evie's first to lay a trembling hand on top of Mal's, directing a brilliant and teary smile toward her girlfriend. Jay goes next, a few seconds later, grin in place. All three of them turn to Carlos, pleading looks on the faces Ben can see._

_Carlos swallows, and everything about him is fragile. “Just to be clear- we don't have to worry about what our parents will do, right?” Carlos asks. There's something so small, so young, about him in this moment._

_“No, you won't,” Ben says, voice changing to reflect the kingly one he's heard his father use so often. His tone goes firm, loud but not shouting, projecting so that everyone can hear his promise of protection. “I won't let that happen._ We _, in Auradon, won't let that happen. You're safe from them.”_

 _Carlos's head jerks up to look at him with wide eyes. Carlos looks at him like a ghost, like a hero and a villain all at once._ Ben _, his lips form, but no sound comes out. Then Carlos swallows. “Okay. You're right.”_

_Carlos adds his hand to the circle and looks expectantly up at Ben. In fact, all of the Lost Kids do._

_He takes this as an invitation to walk up next to Carlos and join in on the circle, placing a hand over Carlos's. A moment later Carlos's head leans against his shoulder, slumping tiredly against his suit jacket. As all of their hands retreat, Evie moving to stand by Mal, Ben places a hand against Carlos's back in an attempt at comfort. He finds Carlos shaking with anxiety, and Ben turns, seeking to talk to him. Carlos stops him, though, as he holds the wand out to Mal. “Give it back to Fairy Godmother,” Carlos says, and Mal nods, taking it._

_Suddenly a sound rushes through the castle, filling the hall with noise, and Ben jumps back a bit as he looks up at the plume of green smoke rushing in. All around him people duck, trying to avoid whatever's inside of the cloud. The smoke coalesces, revealing a form that chills Ben's blood. Carlos freezes next to him, fingers clenching visibly around Dude's fur._

_“I'm ba-ack!” Maleficent cackles, and while everyone is cowering in fear Mal sighs._

_“Go away, Mother,”  she says tiredly._

_“You're so funny,” Maleficent laughs, “So funny.” She sticks out a hand. “Here, wand me,” she orders._

_“No!” Ben shouts, leaping forward, and Maleficent sneers at him. Mal takes advantage of his stupid, reckless move to toss the wand to Fairy Godmother._

_She waves it like no time has passed since Cinderella, tip glowing as she speaks. “Bippity-boppity-”_

_“Boo!” Maleficent mocks, then sticks her staff's glowing end in the air. The air pops and then everyone save the four Lost kids are frozen in place. Ben can't move, can't speak. He is helpless, frozen, as Maleficent parades around, stealing his father's glasses and the Fairy Godmother's wand._

_“I know,” Maleficent says, turning to the Lost Kids. Her eyes catch on something next to Ben, and he knows she's looking at Carlos. No, no,_ no _\- “Why don't we start by getting rid of this?” She waves the wand and in a flash Ben's ring is flying off Carlos's finger and onto the wand. Ben has to watch as tears well up in Carlos's eyes, hand curling into a fist as his thumb rubs over the spot where the ring had laid just a moment ago._

 _“Falling in love is_ weak _,” Maleficent continues, and suddenly she's standing in front of Ben. She pushes his face around as easily as Audrey used to manipulate her dolls, slapping each cheek and pushing up on his crown. Then she continues, voice losing its sickly sweet cover to expose the hardness beneath: “And ridiculous.”_

_She turns to the Lost kids. “It's not what you want. What any of you want.” Carlos curls Dude in closer to his chest, perhaps seeking to protect the dog from her wrath, and Maleficent turns to focus on him. “What would your mother thi-”_

_“You don't know what we want,” Mal shouts, “You've never once asked what we want. We're not you!”_

_“Well, obviously,” Maleficent says, doing a little twirl as she scans the crowd, spinning the wand about carelessly. “I've had years and years and...years of practice being evil. You'll get there, don't worry.”_

_“No, I will not,” Mal says, “And I really wish you hadn't gotten off the Isle. Love isn't ridiculous. It doesn't make you weak, mother-”_

_“Really, darling?” Maleficent taunts, “Then explain your friend and his Prince. The prince fell for him and in turn became weak. Your friend nearly lost sight of his priorities because of some infatuation-”_

_“It's not an infatuation, Maleficent,” says a still small voice, and Maleficent's horns snap up as her head swivels to look at Carlos, whose hands are trembling but whose face is hard, jaw set as he faces Maleficent. “It's far more than that._ Ben's _far more than that.”_

_“You're deluding yourself,” Maleficent sneers. “You all are. You don't have room for love in your life-”_

_Mal takes advantage of her mother's temporary distraction to shout a spell: “_ Now I command, wand to my hand _!” Fairy Godmother's wand jumps out of Maleficent's hand and spirals into Mal's. She lets out a delighted yelp and shouts, “It worked!”_

_“Just for a moment,” Maleficent snarls, twirling and prowling around like a trapped animal. “You magic's young and weak.” She spins around, holding out a grabbing hand to Mal. “Gimme the wand!” She shouts, “Gimme the wand!”_

_“Wait a minute,” Jay says, setting a hand on Mal's shoulder, “Maybe good is more powerful than evil.”_

_“Puh-lease,” Maleficent says, “You've got to be kidding me. Good, more powerful than me? Never in a million years.”_

_Then a million things seem to happen, almost too fast for Ben to keep track. Carlos lets Dude drop to the floor and the dog takes a flying leap at Maleficent. While she's trying to brush him off, Jay tackles her and tries to grab the wand. Then, in what has got to be the most horrifying thing Ben has seen, Maleficent rubs her hand up and down Jay's arm in a disturbingly sexual way. “Gaston would be jealous,” she crows before slamming him away with her magic. He falls to the floor and then...then Maleficent transforms into a dragon._

_Ben remembers stories about Maleficent's dragon form, told to him as bedtime fairy tales by King Phillip and Queen Aurora. Nothing Phillip detailed does Maleficent's terrifying form justice- only seeing it in person can do that._

_What follows is a magical battle in which Ben's_ _view is, to his horror, constantly obscured by either flying spells or a dragon tail that flies precariously close to his face. It gets to the point where Maleficent Is blocking his view of the Lost kids and stops, swaying slightly, and then suddenly starts to shrink. She shrinks until she becomes a small purple lizard, just a little bigger than Ben's foot. Mal's eyes are glowing green as she stares at her mother, an expression of shock on her face._ _The Lost kids crouch down to look at Maleficent more closely, similar expressions of shock on his face._

_Then, a moment later, Faery Godmother unfreezes and runs down to the kids. She crouches down with them._ _“She shrank to the size of the love in her heart,” Fairy Godmother explains. “And, as you can see, I'm afraid that love is… itty-bitty.”_

_“Will she ever turn back?” Mal says, naked fear in her voice._

_“You learned to Love- so can she,” Fairy Godmother says, tone reassuring, but Ben can see the looks shared on his friends faces. They're terrified of Maleficent coming back, and so is he. “Don't worry.” Such a platitude is worthless- Ben knows that neither he nor his friends will ever stop being scared of Maleficent (or any of the other villains, for that matter)._

_Then Mal takes a deep breath and holds out the wand. “Here, Fairy Godmother,” Mal says as Fairy Godmother carefully takes the wand from Mal's hands, “I believe this belongs to you.”_

_Ben can't see Fairy Godmother’s facial expression from here, but he can see her pull the ring off of the wand and hold it out in Carlos's direction. “And I do believe this belongs to you, Mr. De Vil.”_

_The look on Carlos's face can only be described as one of relief as he reaches down and takes the ring. He slides it back on his finger, and his shoulders noticeably relax once it's on. Ben's heart flutters at the fact that it's his ring that can have such an effect on Carlos._

_Then Faery Godmother stands and waves the wand around, tip glowing as sparkles land among everyone. There's a_ pop _and suddenly Ben can move._

_The moment the freezing spell is lifted, Ben abandons all decorum and runs to meet Carlos. He scoops up Carlos and twirls him around, ecstatic to just feel Carlos safe in his arms- especially after what just happened._

_“Next time I rescue you, alright?” Ben says, grinning hopelessly as he sets Carlos down._

_Carlos laughs as he reaches up a hand to Ben's cheek, eyes soft and open. “Deal. Just, let's hope there won't be a next time, okay?”_

_Ben leans in and kisses him, smiling against Carlos's lips. Carlos grabs at the back of Ben's neck and pulls him in further. Ben has no protest to such an act- in fact, he has to consciously try and keep himself from pulling Carlos in too far, making out in front of everyone- save that this_ is _the coronation._

_“That was amazing,” Ben says, and Carlos stiffens for just a moment before relaxing. Ben realizes that the last time he'd said something along those lines had been on their first date, when Carlos had been under the impression that Ben was under the influence of the love potion. “Carlos, I-” he stammers, trying to figure out what to say, but Carlos stops him from making a fool out of himself._

_“Here,” Carlos says, then leans in and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Ben's lips. “The first kiss was 'amazing,’ but this is better."_

_Then Ben and Carlos turn to look at Mal, Evie, and Jay. Mal and Evie are kissing, stress lifted from their shoulders, and Jay's looking at both couples like a proud older brother- which, in a way, he is._

_“Everyone's happy,” Carlos says, and his voice breaks on the word 'happy.’ “I never thought we could have this.”_

_Mal breaks away from the group and heads over to Fairy Godmother, who looks like she's berating Jane for the whole wand fiasco. Mal says something that Ben can't hear, but Fairy Godmother's expression softens and a moment later Jane's slumped shoulders relax back into their normal positions._

_“Look,” Carlos says softly, “Mal's trying to be good.”_

_“She's not trying,” Ben says, “She's_ being _good. You all are.”_

 _Carlos looks up at him and smiles._

Carlos turns over in his cold, empty bed. Somehow this bed, with all its furnishings, is worse than the closet floor he slept on last night. That floor, however uncomfortable it was, was home for sixteen years- the beds in Auradon have only been home for a few months, and a lot of those nights have been spent cuddled up with Ben in his bed, sleeping peacefully without nightmares.

He closes his eyes and knows he won’t be getting much sleep tonight. Not without Ben.


	14. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of the same name by Shawn Mendes.
> 
>  
> 
> Say hello to my favorite unreliable narrator, Reciprocal! Ben. I'm a cruel author.

_Baby, please have mercy on me_

_Take it easy on my heart_

_Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

_You keep tearing me apart_

Carlos is starting to regret this a lot. Sitting here at lunch, having to listen to Ben laughing and smiling with Audrey, knowing that later tonight he’ll either have his Ben back or know that they’re not really meant to be together- it’s agonizing.

Doug gives him a sympathetic look. “I'm sorry about Ben,” he says, and Carlos really does appreciate his attempts at reassurance. “He's being a real asshole.”

Now that the whole thing seems to be dealt with and solved, Mal is back to her normal smirking self. “That he is, Dopey.” she gives Carlos a look. “And I'll be full within my rights to curse him once he's returned to his senses.”

Carlos knows Mal well enough that she won't take revenge for curse-provoked actions so he doesn't take her threat too seriously. He even gives her the smallest of smiles at her attempt to help cheer him up.

“You know,” a familiar voice taunts from behind Carlos ( _don't flinch, don't turn to look, don't show weakness, don't flinch_ ), and his tentative smile drops away. “I'm glad you finally saw sense and dumped that villain for me. I mean, what did you ever see in the runt? Was it the bad boy infatuation?” Audrey laughs. “'Cause if so, then I would have at least gone for the hot one."

Carlos's fingers tighten around Dude's fur. The only thing keeping him from letting the words get to him is the similarly murderous expressions of his friends around him. Even Jane and Doug, normally so sweet and peaceful, look like they're ready to throw down with Audrey over her words.

“Yeah,” Chad chimes in, “Like you were really going to make a villain your Prince.” He snorts. “Ridiculous. Glad that trip to the Isle set your head straight.”

Mal leans over the table a bit. “You want me to curse them?” She asks, a wicked glint in her eyes and fingers poised to cast. This, unlike Ben, is a threat Carlos knows that she won't have any issue following through on. “'Cause I will, without a mark on my conscience.”

Carlos shakes his head. “They're not worth it.” Mal sits back, a bit of a disappointed frown forming on her face, and Carlos adds: “But you can prank them later on, if you want.”

Mal shares a grin with Jay. “On it,” they say in unison, and Jane glances at them with not a little bit of concern as they pull out a notebook and start sketching things out, muttering between them over plans.

“Should we be worried?” She asks, and Evie shrugs.

“They _probably_ won’t do anything too harmful, but if they do, you can’t deny it’s deserved.”

“You’re right,” Ben’s voice wafts over, “The trip to the Isle really helped me figure out what my priorities. I don’t know what I was thinking, but going to the Isle let me really see everything that was wrong with my...dalliance with the son of Cruella.”

Evie’s jaw tightens and she casts a worried glance at Carlos, who's trying his hardest not to look at the table behind him. He's staring at the tabletop in front of him, fingers clenched in Dude's fur. She looks up, unable to stomach the sight, and locks eyes with Lonnie and Jane.

“Yeah,” Lonnie agrees with her, “It is.”

 

B-Side

_You've got a hold on me_

_Don't even know your power_

_I stand a hundred feet_

_But I fall when I'm around ya_

Ben can’t believe that he ever dated that scrawny runt of a villain. He can’t see what he was thinking, dumping such a beautiful, wonderful girl like Audrey for such an unattractive boy like the de Vil brat. Audrey’s perfectly poised, everything like a proper Queen should be, while De Vil’s mouth runs a million miles a minute and he’s about as graceful as a baby chimaera.

“What’re you thinking about, Benny-boo?” Audrey asks, voice sugary sweet.

“Just how perfect you are,” Ben says, “About how beautiful your eyes are, how they shine like chocolate bunnies,” and Chad grins.

 _(Just a wait a few moments after this baby’s in your pocket and you’ll be singing my praises_.)

“It’s nice to see you two back to your old sappy selves,” Chad says, and for a moment a pinprick of pain pierces Ben’s mind. He doesn’t think he was ever this sappy with Audrey before the whole fiasco with the Lost kids and the De Vil’s tricks. He vaguely remembers being this cheesy with the De Vil kid and he nearly vomits from how nauseous the image makes him. What had the De Vil brat done to his brain?

“You know,” Audrey voice, proud voice as regal as a Queen’s, “I'm glad you finally saw sense and dumped that villain for me. I mean, what did you ever see in the runt? Was it the bad boy infatuation?” Audrey laughs. “'Cause if so, then I would have at least gone for the hot one.”

“Yeah,” Chad chimes in, “Like you were really going to make a villain your Prince.” Ben shudders at the prospect as Chad snorts.

“Ridiculous. Glad that trip to the Isle set your head straight.”

_(You're going to be thanking me. I'm doing you a favor.)_

“You’re right,” Ben says, “The trip to the Isle really helped me figure out what my priorities. I don’t know what I was thinking, but going to the Isle let me really see everything that was wrong with my...dalliance with the son of Cruella.”

He hears a half-aborted sob from behind him and turns to glance at the villains’ table. There he sees the faery and the pickpocket bent over a journal, obviously plotting some nefarious scheme, Doug with his nose buried in a book, Jane and Lonnie talking to the golddigger, and...ugh, at least the runt’s not facing him. Ben doesn't know if he'd be able to stomach looking at the villain, knowing that he'd kissed him. Doing it under the influence of a love potion would have been understandable...why the hell had he decided to do it once the love potion washed off in the pond?

Maybe that's it- the love potion hadn't truly washed off until Ben had gone to the Isle where it was created. Everything that Carlos had said he had done, giving Ben the “counterpotion” and all, had just been a trick of the mind. Devious little fucker- Ben should have realized the villain’s plan sooner.

_(I'm going to make you forget why you ever fell in love with the brat.)_

He finds himself staring at the runt, hatred boiling in his veins. How _dare_ that brat use such tactics on him? How dare he try to control Ben’s mind like that? It’s inexcusable. Ben has to talk to his parents about this tonight.

“Yo, Ben, you okay?” Chad asks, tone concerned, and Ben turns back to look at his best friend.

“Yeah,” he says, “Just a bad memory.”


	15. In the Name of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics from song of the same name by Martin Garrix ft. Bebe Rexha.

_When there's madness, when there's poison in your head_

_When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed_

_I will hold you in the depths of your despair_

_And it's all in the name of love_

 

After ten minutes of pacing outside of Ben’s dorm room, Carlos screws up his courage and knocks.

“Coming!” Ben shouts, and Carlos almost takes a step back as the door swings open. He catches one glance of Ben’s face, shocked at the sight of him, before he steps up to Ben and speaks.

“I hope this works, and if it doesn’t, I’m sorry,” Carlos says, and Ben stares at him, a look of revulsion on his face.

“If what works? You’re a villain, what are you planning-"

Carlos cuts Ben off by closing his eyes, grabbing Ben by the cheeks, and shoving his lips against Ben’s. For a moment Ben struggles, hands rising to Carlos’s chest to push him away, but then Ben’s right hand stills. A breathless moment later it grabs at Carlos’s jacket and pulls him in further. His lips soften, allowing Carlos entry, and a moment later he feels Ben’s hand cupping the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

 _Gods_ , Carlos thinks, relief nearly overwhelming him, _He loves me. He really loves me._

He opens his eyes as the kiss ends, both of them leaning back for breath, and finds Ben staring at him, the barest hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“I’m sorry I forced that on you,” Carlos hastens to say, “But you were under a curse and-”

“You needed True Love’s Kiss, didn’t you?” Ben finishes, and Carlos nods. Ben grins. “Knew it would work.”

Carlos frowns. “Wait, you knew-?”

“Well, I knew, in the moment that Uma told me what curse she was placing on me, that this would work,” Ben hastily corrects. “I know that I love you, Carlos, and that-” He pauses, the most disgusted look passing across his face, and to Carlos's bewilderment he says, “Shit, did I really tell Audrey that she has “eyes that shine a million chocolate bunnies?” The fuck? That doesn't even make sense!”

Carlos bursts into helpless giggles that turn into peals of laughter. He doubles over, mirth flooding him, and a moment later Ben starts to laugh too. “That's ridiculous, Ben,” he teases, “'Shining like chocolate bunnies?’ How do chocolate bunnies even shine?”

“I don't know,” Ben giggles, “Blame cursed me. He's got shitty taste, obviously.”

Carlos smiles, though there’s something painful there. “Obviously. I mean, choosing Audrey? Something's a bit off there.”

Ben's smiles disappears. “Oh, Gods, Carlos-” he starts, happiness draining from his voice, “What I said to you, oh gods, that was horrible. I called you a villain, said you were wrong-"

“It was the curse speaking,” Carlos says, voice even quieter when he adds: “I know that better than most.”

The color drains from Ben's face. “Wait, what?”

Carlos sighs and walks over to Ben's bed, plopping down on the edge. As he speaks, Ben crosses over to sit next to him and knock their knees together. “It was years ago, and it only lasted a day before the power of the gemstone wore off. Your friend Uma had found a stash of gems of varying power on the bottom of the sea and, back then, we were friends.” Ben takes Carlos's hand and laces their fingers together, seeking to offer some gesture of comfort to assuage the bleak tone that Carlos is speaking in without realizing. “She gave me a small red one as thanks for playing lookout. It was helpful as  I'd ditched my mother's fur run for the job- thus ensuring punishment of some sort- and some payment would go a long way. I went to sleep and the next day I woke up a monster.” Ben can hear the hitch in his boyfriend's voice and gives his hand a small squeeze of reassurance. Carlos flashes him a small smile before continuing. “I was absolutely horrible to my friends for the day, throwing slurs and insults until one by one they left to go back home. I think I called Jay a “dirty good-for-nothing son of a murderer” and told Evie she'd never amount to anything. I think I may have even called her a whore. Soon enough it was only Mal left, and thank the gods she realized that I was under a curse and, more than that, figured out that the curse was a reciprocal one. Whatever love one felt for someone, the greater their negative response upon spending time with them. That's why my response to Evie and Jay was so strong and my response to Mal was less so- I wasn't as attached to her yet. I shouted at her then, told her that I deserved to drive them away or something like that. The curse wore off later on that night, and when I was finally out Mal hugged me and told me that I didn't deserve for my friends to leave. She promised she'd always be there for me. I think that's what she was thinking about when you were cursed, too- what it was like, back then, when all we had was the four of us.”

A moment passes, and then Ben turns and scoops Carlos into a hug that ends with them tumbling back onto the bed behind them. There are tears in Ben's eyes, and as he brushes his hand along Carlos's cheek his fingers are trembling. “I love you,” Ben whispers, voice nearly cracking from emotion.

“I love you too,” Carlos says before leaning down and capturing Ben's lips in his. Ben's hand slides back into Carlos's hair as Carlos slowly, softly, kisses Ben, carefully sliding his tongue along the seam of Ben's lips and gently parting them. Ben's other hand slides down to rest at Carlos's hips as Carlos's hands travel over Ben's shoulders, cheeks, hair- everywhere near his lips.

Ben lets out a small pleased sound as they continue to kiss, Carlos's legs entwining with his as they turn onto their sides. Their lips part enough for Carlos to murmur, “I never want to leave you."

Ben nods. “You’ll never have to,” he swears, and Carlos believes him.

They kiss a few more times before Ben says, “Only one thing could make this better,” and Carlos raises an eyebrow.

“Find Dude?”

Ben laughs. “Okay, two things.” Carlos leans back, unentwining his legs from Ben's, as Ben pulls a chain out from under his shirt.

“Here we go,” he says, pulling it up and off of his head, “One beautiful ring for the beautiful boy.”

Carlos gapes. “You had it all this time?”

“Couldn’t trust anyone else to keep it safe for you, and ‘sides, I wanted to keep a reminder of you and I.”

“Even when you were with Audrey?”

Ben gives a small smile. “Even cursed me wasn't stupid enough to take it off.” He unlocks the clasp on the chain and slides the ring off. “Here,” he says, and holds out the ring, “Give me your hand.” Carlos holds out a trembling hand and Ben slides the ring back on his finger. “There we go,” Ben says, and despite his easy grin his tone is a bit hushed, “Back where it belongs.”

Carlos nods, for a moment unable to speak. “Back where it will stay,” he promises, and then leans in for another kiss.

-

Neither Carlos nor Ben, despite all of their strengths, contain a drop of magic in their veins. I guess this is why we'll have to forgive them for not realizing the magnitude of what just happened.

Faery Godmother appears in the royal parlor, surprising the King and Queen. The words pour from her lips like flames from Maleficent's. “There's been a major disturbance in the magical energy in Auradon. Either an ancient curse was breached or True Love's kiss was used to break a spell.”

The King and Queen exchange a look. Despite all of their hopes, they hadn't fully believed that the kiss would work. After all, True Love was so rare. They didn't even share it themselves, though what they had closely approximated it. To think that their son found it at such a young age, in the most unlikely of places- it's astounding.

“You already know, don't you?” Fairy Godmother asks, tone hushed, and they nod.

“It's Carlos and Ben,” Queen Belle answers, and Fairy Godmother gasps.

“Truly?”

King Adam nods, a proud smile making its way onto his face. “We weren't sure it would work, but we hoped.”

“That's…that's…” Fairy Godmother is having trouble summoning words. It's been at least two decades since True Love's Kiss was last used in Auradon, and she's fallen a bit out of touch with such great actions. “That's historical. It's magnificent. Earth shattering.”

 

"A fairytale," King Adam says, a touch of reverence to his voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with one minute to spare, I get the kiss in before the movie airs. Love you all!


	16. We Are Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of the same name by Ruelle.

_ You've got no place to hide _

_ And I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside _

_ One look in my eyes, and you're running cause _

_ I'm coming going to eat you alive _

Lunch the next day is when everything blows up. They’re all at the table, joking and avoiding mentions of the curse whenever possible. The only exception was when Ben and Carlos had shown up, Ben’s arm around Carlos’s shoulders, and Doug, Evie, and Jay had cheered and whistled. Then they’d sat down and are now somehow managing to eat holding hands.

They’re only a few minutes into lunch when Audrey storms up to their table. “What the fuck are you doing there, Benny-boo? I thought you'd dumped them like the villains they are.”

Ben's expression is furious as he looks up at her, the only thing stopping him from blowing up is Carlos's hand in his, reminding him of what he stands for. “I'm dating Carlos, Audrey, not you.”

Audrey sneers. “You gave me up for some villain's child?”

“I got back together with you because of a pirate's curse, Audrey,” Ben says, “And it was my worst nightmare. I hated dating you, especially this time around, and I'm only back to normal now because Carlos saved me from the curse.”

“ _ Saved _ you?” She scoffs. “How could a villain save you?”

“Carlos isn’t a villain. None of them are. Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos can’t help who their parents are, no more than you can, and that shouldn’t impact how you treat them. What  _ should  _ impact how you treat them is the fact that you know better, that you’ve been brought up better than this. From what I see, you’re more of the villain than they are.” Audrey’s jaw drops from the strength of such an insult, but Ben can’t bring himself to care. It’s about time that someone put Audrey in her place and told her that she can’t treat people like shit. “They do nothing but try to be good, try to protect and save as many people as they can, and only ask that you treat them like human beings in return. You judge them for something that they can’t control, gossip about them behind their backs, and treat them like shit. Tell me how  _ that  _ is the mark of a hero or even a Princess, and maybe I’ll reconsider what I think of you.”

Ben finishes his impromptu speech and realizes that everyone’s staring at him. Apparently he’s been speaking far louder than he thought. He looks around at his friends’ faces and sees all of them smiling proudly, even Doug and Jane. Then he looks up at Audrey and finds her outraged, sputtering for a response. “How  _ dare  _ you, Benjamin Florian Theroux! I am far more of a royal and a hero than any of these villains will ever be, especially your little whore-”

The table explodes, everyone shouting over each other and clambering to get to Audrey first. Doug’s doing his best (not that good a job) to keep Jay from attacking while Jane does the same to Evie, the same looks of rage on their faces that the Lost kids have but with just a bit more self-control.

“You can say anything about me, but not about-” Ben starts, fury propelling him to his feet, but Mal beats him there, standing to face Audrey.

“You say one more word, Miss Princess,” she says, eyes glowing a dangerous green, and everyone falls silent. “And you’ll face all my wrath. Just say the word, any word. I’m  _ dying  _ to curse you. What shall it be, huh? A pox of acne upon your skin? An eternity of bad hair? Every dress turned to a dreadful shade of puke green?” She takes a step closer to Audrey and the princess flinches, correctly intimidated by Mal’s low, matter-of-fact tone and her glowing fingers and eyes. “Or how about if I hit you where it hurts? What if I cast a spell that makes everyone who looks on you see the truth of your soul, as repulsive and twisted as it is? What if they see the beast hiding behind your beauty? How would you like that, Miss Princess? How would you like for everyone to know you for who you truly are?”

By this point, Audrey looks cowed, and Mal extinguishes her fingers but her eyes continue to glow. “Don't cross me. I may be better, but I'm still not ‘good.’ I've never been 'good,’ and when it comes to protecting my family I never will be. I don't let the people I love get hurt, not if I can help it. You hurt them, you'll feel my wrath. Got it?”

Audrey nods, though clearly resentful of the idea, and Mal smirks before extinguishing her eyes. “Good.” Mal turns back to the table. “So, now that that's over-” The table erupts into applause, Carlos pulling his hand from Ben's in order to clap. Mal, for the first time since Ben's known her, looks startled.

Evie grabs Mal's hand and pulls her into a full-on tongue kiss, beaming the whole time. “That was really hot,” she gushes once separated, clearly proud of Mal. Next to Ben Carlos is beaming, satisfaction in his  eyes.

“I can’t exactly condone that-” Ben starts, and he gets teasing  _ boo _ s from the other people at the table before continuing: “-But same, Mal. I appreciate what you did, even if I can’t exactly agree with the methods.”

Mal shrugs. “Fine by me,” she says as she sits back down next to Evie.


	17. What About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of same name by P!nk.

_ What about all the broken happy ever afters? _ __  
__  
_ What about us? _ __  
__  
_ What about all the plans that ended in disaster? _ __  
__  
_ What about love? What about trust? _ __  
__  
_ What about us? _ __  
__  
_ We are problems that want to be solved _ __  
__  
_ We are children that need to be loved _ __  
__  
_ We were willing, we came when you called _ __  
__  
_ But man you fooled us, enough is enough _ __  


 

_ Just as Mal has always liked girls, Carlos has always liked boys. Evie likes boys and girls, and Jay...well, Jay's complicated, but it's nearly entirely girls with the occasional exception. _

_ - _

_ When they first meet Prince Ben, Carlos is the one eyeing him, noticing how cute he is. However, when Ben announces that he has a girlfriend (well, when Audrey announces that she’s Ben’s girlfriend, which is the same thing), he immediately stops those thoughts in his tracks. Sure, he’s cute, but he’s taken. And besides, Carlos doesn’t know him that well. _

_ - _

_ For the first week that they're at Auradon Prep, Carlos just thinks of Prince Ben as a cute, nice guy. Yeah, he admires the Prince for coming up with the decree to bring them to Auradon, but he doesn't know him well enough to really like him. _

_ - _

_ Then the situation in the forest happens, and Carlos's admiration turns into a full-blown crush. _

_ He stands there, holding Dude, warily watching Ben's kind smile. His heart does something strange, something he's never felt before. _

_ Ben smiles and says, “Let me leave you to get to know each other,” he says, and leaves. Carlos watches him go, bewildered by the feeling in his chest. “See you later.” _

_ - _

_ “Evie,” he says, frowning, “What does it mean when your heart starts racing and your palms start sweating and you can't stop smiling at the thought of someone?” He's found boys attractive before, but this seems like something beyond anything he's experienced before. _

_ Evie squeals and Carlos frown. “Is it something bad?” He doesn't want it to be. _

_ “Someone's got a crush,” she explains, and he shakes his head. _

_ “No,” he says, “No no no! I can't have a crush on him, no way!” He can't have a crush on the  _ Prince _. Not on Ben, who despite being kind and sweet and funny, is the Prince of Auradon, set to be crowned King in a month. Ben, who has a girlfriend. _

_ She smiles. “Who is it?” _

_ He swallows down his anxiety. “Ben.” _

_ She coos. “That's fantastic. You guys would be so cute.” _

_ “He has a girlfriend who he's  _ perfectly _ happy with!” Carlos protests. _

_ “Yeah, well,” Evie says with a shrug and a graceful toss of the hair, “She's a right ass.” _

_ “You can't just say that!” Carlos protests.  _

_ “That's  _ Ben's  _ girlfriend. He would never date an ass.” _

_ “She's self-centered and spoiled. She doesn’t deserve him. He’s too nice to realize it.” _

_ - _

_ “Do you think it's possible that we could, I don't know, sit in the front row and soak up all that goodness?” Mal asks Ben about the coronation, perfectly innocent. _

_ “I'm afraid it's just my folks, the Faery Godmother, oh, and my partner!” Ben says, seeming sincerely apologetic. _

_ Carlos can practically see the gears turning in Mal's mind. _

_ “Okay, well, thanks!” Mal says, her fingers flexing as if ready to slam the door in Ben's face. _

_ She spins around, smirk fixed in place. _

_ “Okay,” she says, waggling her fingers, “I think it's time that Benny-boo got himself a new partner.” _

_ “Love potion,” Evie says, and Carlos’s posture goes ramrod straight.  _

_ “On Ben?” The idea sits uneasily, especially after the argument he and Evie just had a few days ago. _

_ “Using who? Evie? I know she's the prettiest and the smartest, but she's dating you-" _

_ Mal smirks. “No,  _ you.”

_ “What?” Carlos gasps. _

_ “Jay is straight, and you did make the point that Evie and I are, regretfully, taken. We'll use the potion to make Ben fall in love with  _ you _.” _

_ “He doesn’t even  _ like  _ boys!” _

_ “Yeah he does,” Jay corrects, “Doug and Lonnie have both mentioned Ben’s ex-boyfriend from his sophomore year and half of junior year. Princess Melody’s younger brother Emil, they said. No problems there.” _

_ Carlos swallows. They’re not good. They’ve never pretended to be good. Using a love potion is not  _ good _. _

_ - _

_ Carlos watches from his locker as Mal taunts Ben into eating the cookie. He holds Dude in his arms for support. He knows he couldn't handle having to stand by Ben and wait for him to eat the cookie, to listen to his first words and know that Ben is only responding to his crush because of a potion. _

_ Mal's hand touches Ben's shoulder and a moment later he's looking at Carlos as he swallows the last bite of the cookie. Carlos tries to smile as Ben's features slump just slightly before he smiles brilliantly.   _

_ Looks Carlos has acquired himself a boyfriend. _

_ - _

_ Ben asks Carlos out on a date like this: _ _  
_ _ Carlos is standing at the sign ups for the crew for the theatre program. He knows he won't sign up- there's no reason to, when the world will end after the coronation (And the play's set to have its opening night two weeks after the coronation)- but it's nice to look at it. _

_ “Hey, sweetheart,” Ben says, “Would you like to go out on a date with me this Friday afternoon?” _

_ Carlos’s stomach lobs itself into his throat.  _ Yes,  _ he wants to shout,  _ of course I do. _ He knows that he wants to, that he  _ has  _ to in order to get to the coronation, but for just a moment he hesitates. It feels fake, the potion forcing Ben to go on a date. It feels wrong. _

I'm not good _ , he reminds himself.  _ I've  _ never been good. _

_ “Sure,” he says, forcing a smile. _

_ Ben smiles as well. “Great! I'll see you this Friday afternoon?” _

_ Carlos jerks out a nod.  _

_ - _

_ It's the day after the date, the morning before the disaster of a visiting day, when Faery Godmother surprises them with the "treat" of a video call with their parents. _

_ Every warm feeling Carlos still holds from his date instantly vacates his body at the sight of his mother. Her hair and furs are a bit rattier than the normal without him to take care of them. He swallows back the sour taste of guilt as he picks up Dude and steps up to the tv screen, Jay on one side and the girls on the other. _

_ He watches as the parents- besides the Evil Queen, but even she has her issues- stumble their way through pretending to show affection. His heart grows colder and colder as he compares them to Ben, with his strawberries and picnics, to even Doug, befriending Jay and Evie, and Lonnie, volunteering to help them bake and offering to help Carlos with tourney. He feels a lump grow in his throat as he realizes that their parents don't care about them (except, of course, the Evil Queen, but considering the way she's damaged Evie's self-confidence in some misguided attempt to "help" she's almost as bad), just about that stupid wand. _ _  
_ _ "Carlos," his mother shrills, "Is that a  _ dog _?" _

_ Carlos remembers the years of reminders that dogs were monstrous creatures, the hundreds of times he ran from them when delivering packages for her.  _

_ He remembers Ben, pre-potion, coaxing him down from that tree and trying to soothe his fears. He remembers Ben's warm smile when Carlos had first petted Dude, the happiness Carlos has felt standing there with Ben. _

_ There a million things he wants to say to Cruella, most of them contradictory. He wants to apologize for being away, for leaving her without someone to help her out, but he also wants to scream that he doesn't miss her at all. He wants to say something about Ben, about how it feels to have someone say "I love you" without expecting him to do something for them. He wants to tell her how much he doesn't want to get her the wand, doesn't want to come back, but that he gave up his first kiss and his heart to a plan that would give her just that. _

_ "Yes, baby," his mother says in that sickeningly sweet voice of hers, "I too understand. It would make the perfect pair of earmuffs!" She cackles and squeaks the rat hanging from her shoulder. _

_ There isn't much good in Carlos's life that he feels like he has control over. Ben only cares about him because of a synthetic love. Cruella has  _ never  _ cared about him. The world will end next week and everyone will die with it. He has so little to hang onto. _ _  
_ _ Jay, Evie, and Mal are his, unconditionally. Dude is his, unconditionally. There isn't much good in Carlos's life that he feels like he has control over, but these things he can be sure of. _

_ So when he yells at her, he focuses his anger on her response to Dude. He focuses on his unfounded fears, the years of abuse. He near-screams how much he cares about this small animal who trusts him. He speaks about how he loves the dog who has become more of a balm to his anxiety than his mother ever was. _

_ He doesn't tell her about Ben, about how he fell in love for the first time. He doesn't tell her about what he gave up for her. She doesn't deserve that, after everything he's given up for her. She doesn’t care about him, about who or what he loves. _

_ Jay puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder and pulls him back from the monitor just as Jafar mutters, “Burn,” with a laugh.  _

_ Their parents begin to squabble and Carlos steps half behind Jay, trying to calm his racing heart. He’s never screamed at, even just raised his voice or talked back to, his mother before. It’s terrifying. Jay puts an arm around his shoulder as their voices get louder and louder- _

_ Jay reaches forward and clicks off the screen.  _

_ Faery Godmother frowns. “I’m sorry.” _

_ "It’s okay. Thank you for the treat," Jay says to Faery Godmother, barely holding back a grimace. _

_ “Of course,” Faery Godmother says, and Carlos can’t tell if she realizes how painful this just was for Carlos and his friends. He wonders if she realizes that they don’t just find their parents embarrassing- their parents  _ hurt  _ them with every word. “And I’m sorry.” _

_ “It’s fine,” Jay says, but it’s  _ not.

_ They head out of the room, grabbing their bags in silence. They stop near the door, far enough away that the Faery Godmother can't hear them if they talk quietly. _

_ "What do you think will happen to us if we don't pull this off?" Evie asks. _

_ "I think our parents will be quietly disappointed but ultimately will be proud of us for doing our best," Mal says, false cheer in her voice. _

_ "Really?" Carlos asks, unable to keep the hope from slipping into his voice. Maybe he won’t have to betray Ben. _

_ She shakes her head. "No," she says matter-of-factly, "We are  _ definitely _ goners." _

_ His heart shatters against the floor. _

_ They walk out into the hallway and quietly part, the girls heading for their dorm room and Jay and Carlos to theirs. _

_ “Carlos, dude,” Jay says quietly, once separate, “You didn’t say anything about Ben.” _

_ Carlos swallows. “No, I didn’t. The potion’s effects brought about any feelings he has. He doesn’t care about me. Why would I bring up a mark to my mom?” _

_ It says something that he asked about his mom last, rather than the feelings Ben doesn’t have for him. It shows his true priorities. It  _ hurts _. _

_ Jay nods. “Alright,” he says, and even if he doesn’t believe Carlos he at least accepts his answer. It’s more than Carlos deserves. _

_ Carlos kind of wants to cry. _

_ - _

_ They run from the fields, fear in their hearts. They all knew that something like this could happen, that someone who was actually their parents' victim would blame them, but they'd let themselves get lulled into a sense of security. They'd been so paranoid about their parents' responses that they'd forgotten about guarding their backs from the Auradonians. _

_ They end up collapsed in a pile against the side of a bed in the boys' room, body parts curled against each others' and limbs intertwined. Dude worms his way in, but none of them can bring themselves to care. _ __  
__  
_ Ben shows up at the door. "Carlos!" He says, desperation in his voice. There are tears in his eyes, Carlos is surprised to see. "Oh thank the gods I found you!" He looks at the other Isle kids. "And the rest of you- are you all okay?" _ __  


_ Carlos nods numbly as he stands, retracting his limbs from the mass of bodies. Ben runs to him and wraps him in a (stolen)  _ _ hug. _

_ "Carlos," Ben says into Carlos's hair, "I'm sorry about everything that just happened. You guys didn’t deserve any of that.” _ _  
_

_ "Jay! Evie!" Doug's voice says, and Carlos nearly glances up in shock. _

_ Less than a moment later, Lonnie says, “Jay!” _

_ This time he  _ does _glance up, and he finds Lonnie clapping Jay's hands in her own, a look of concern on her face, and Doug going between Jay and Evie, eventually gravitating to Jay when he sees that Mal and Evie are comforting each other._ __  
__  
_ Carlos feels that sour guilt again. When their parents get that wand, they're going to destroy everyone's happiness.  His entire life he's been told that Princes and Princesses got that happy ever after that should have belonged to his and his friends' parents. He knows that they'll ruin his new friends' lives, replace their happy endings with broken ones. _ _  
_ __ Carlos has always known that he wouldn't get a happy ending. He doesn't deserve one. He's always accepted it.

_ But now, he kind of wants Ben to get a happy ending. Ben is so kind, so wonderful- he doesn't deserve the kind of ending Carlos and his friends will get. _

_ Carlos has just one more week of happiness- next week is the coronation. He wraps his arms around Ben's torso, leaning- almost slumping- into his chest. He can feel Ben press a kiss into his hair. _

_ It feels better than anything he's ever felt in his life, and yet...this is false. This is based on a lie, a synthetic love. _

_ He can't live this way. _

_ - _

_ The night before the coronation finds the Isle kids in Evie and Mal's room, cuddled on their bed. _

_ “If we were good,” Evie says, “What do you think we'd be doing?” _

_ “What d’you mean?” Jay asks, his head pillowed against Carlos’s stomach. Carlos, in turn, is laying with his side braced against the headrest of the bed and his back on the pillows. _

_ “Like, what hobbies do you think we'd have? What clubs would we be a part of? Like, personally, I'd want to be part of the fashion club and the Battle of the Brains team. Also help out the theatre club with costumes, if possible.” _

_ “Well, I would like to be  _ part  _ of the theatre club,” Carlos says, and Mal raises an eyebrow from her position spooning Evie. “I’d love to work the crew for the productions, help with the sets and changing scenery and everything. Tourney is nice, and kind of exciting, but being in theatre...that would be pretty cool.” _

_ “I’d like to do something with music,” Jay says. _

_ “This have anything to do with your friendship with Doug and Lonnie?” Evie says, raising a knowing eyebrow. _

_ Jay shrugs. “Maybe a bit, but it isn’t because of them or anything. They just lent me their music when I asked and shared their favorite music with me.” _

_ “I think I’d have learned how to cook,” Mal asks, and when they all stare at her, shocked, she shrugs. “It can’t be that different from cooking, can it? Jane actually offered to help teach me a couple of days ago. If I was good, it would have been a nice hobby to have.” _

If I were good-  _ it’s a running ‘but,’ a what if that could never be. They’re not good, never have been. Carlos isn’t sure if they ever could be. Chad and Audrey are wrong about so much, but they speak a grain of truth when they ask how someone raised by villains could be good. Carlos doesn’t think they could. _

_ A silence descends and Carlos suspects that everyone else is thinking along the same lines that he is. _

_ “You know what?” Mal says, slipping off of the bed, “I think it's time for Carlos and I to head down to the kitchen.” _

_ Carlos nods numbly before getting up from his spot on the bed. They discussed this earlier, and Mal had had no problem executing this counterpotion for Carlos as long as he provided the key ingredient. _

_ “To the kitchen?” Carlos asks Mal, and she nods. _

_ - _

_ "Hand me the bowl," he says, holding out his hands to Mal. It is just the two of them down here, unlike when they were making the love potion. The school is quiet around them, Evie in bed and Jay either in the girls’ room or off somewhere, probably stealing something. It feels like it is just the two of them alive, them in their pajamas and jackets. Just the two of them, his tears, and her magic. _

_ A tear of human sorrow. This he can give. _

_ This is no sacrifice, if it means giving Ben his limited happy ending. _

_ (Even if it leaves Carlos with a broken one.) _

_ A tear falls and absorbs into the mixture. _

_ Carlos hands the bowl back to Mal. _ _  
_ _ "There," he says, using his thumb to wipe away the tear from under his eye. "The potion's good." _

_ Mal looks him in the eye. He's always been the least close to her when it comes to the four of them, but when it comes to his darkest moments- his curse, that time he was thrown out of the house overnight and he ended up at her place, and now- she's been here. He can't read her that well, but as she stares at him, perhaps searching for weakness, he thinks that she somehow understands what he's feeling. Yes, she has a girlfriend (And it took long enough, years and years of pining, reassurance, and flirting culminating in a confession the day they got to Auradon), but she knows what a broken heart felt like. He was there for the year she spent sleeping with Frieda Facilier, the couple of months she dated Queenie from the forest gang. He knows, as only the Rotten Four know, that her first ever relationship was with the pirate Uma Stuyvesant, and that it ended the day Uma cursed Carlos. He knows that she understands heartbreak. _

_ "Thank you," he says, and smiles. _

_ She blinks and nods. "No problem, Carlos." Her fingers and eyes begin to glow as she runs her fingers over the words of the spellbook. _

_ Carlos digs his fingernails into his palms, wishing he hadn't left Dude in his room as more tears slip down his cheeks. After a few moments Mal stops murmuring the magic words. The mixture glows for just a moment before she crosses to his side of the table. She hesitates for a moment before wrapping him in a hug. He returns it, tears falling onto her jacket. _

_ He's only hugged Mal once before. He and the other Isle kids cuddle on a regular basis, but normally Mal lays on the opposite side of Evie and Carlos is sandwiched between Evie and Jay. The last time he got a proper hug from Mal was after his curse released. As he hugs her now he picks up on the differences in her body. She's more curvy than she was years ago while still being slimmer in certain parts. The strangest thing is the thin, vulnerable fabric her tank top and bottoms are made out of. Carlos has only ever seen her in layers of leather shielding. _

_ All in all, everything about Mal is different than everything he is attracted to in Ben, from her...femaleness to her hard edges, but right now she's comforting and it may not be perfect but it's good enough. _

_ He'll be going back to Cruella at the end of next week. He'll be going back to constantly piling on layers of protective clothing, fearing the world around him, and slaving away for his mother. This month in Auradon was a nice reprieve, but it could never last. _

_ Mal pats his back awkwardly. “We'll get through this.” Not  _ we'll be okay _ , or  _ we'll be happy _ \- no lies, here. No false words of comfort. _

_ “Okay,” Carlos whispers. _

_ - _

_ He is smiling when the carriage comes to pick him up the afternoon of the coronation. As he takes Ben's offered hand and steps into the carriage anxiety and contentment fill his heart in equal measure. There is a small box in his jacket pocket, a small cupcake laced with sorrow jiggling inside. _

_ (His heart feels like it is splitting, a strange, powerful feeling ripping through it. Carlos might have named it love if he thought he could be capable of it.) _

_ It doesn't matter if Carlos is punished, by royalty or by his mother- he will give the boy he... _ cares about  _ the happiness he himself has never experienced. Ben will have his happy ending. _

_ And Carlos will be happy for him. _


	18. It Gets Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of the same name by fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the epic wait. Other fanfics and my own novels, script, short stories, and portfolio had to be finished, as well as I'm in the middle of college apps. I lost inspiration for this story for awhile as well, but I got it back. Hope y'all like it!

_It's hard to stay inside my head when words keep pouring out_  
  
_Like starlight crashing through the room, we'll lose our feathers_

 _Yes, I know it hurts at first but it gets better_  
  
_It gets better, it gets better_

Ben isn't entirely sure how he earned the privilege to join in on the Lost kids’ cuddle sessions, but he's so incredibly glad he did.

_(“C'mon, Ben, it's not that great a thing,” Mal says. “Whenever Jay finally gets serious with someone they'll be able to join the cuddle sessions too.”_

_Ben's noticed the way Jay looks at Lonnie when they're not looking, the way he hugs Doug for just a touch too long. He doesn't think it'll take too much longer before the cuddle pile has a few more additions._

_For now, though, he'll accept and appreciate the privilege_ he _has been given.)_

He curls up next to Carlos in their normal position (whether he or Carlos pillows their head on the other's stomach depends on the day). Today he has his head on Carlos' stomach, his left hand entangled with Carlos' right. Ben can never get enough of Carlos’ touch, the warmth of holding even his hand. It's been a month since the curse, but he still gets a bit uncomfortable when they've been apart for too long.

“I think,” Evie says, “That we need...what do you Auradonians call it...therapy.”

His first thought is _shit,_  and his second is _that makes sense. Why didn't I think of this sooner?_

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Ben says, but Mal obviously has different ideas, if the curl if her lip is anything to go by.

“Telling our problems to a stranger?”

“It'll help,” Ben says, “Therapists know how to deal with anxiety, and the effects of abuse, and whatever else you might be suffering from.”

Evie arches an eyebrow. “You're included, Ben.”

He stiffens. “What? Why?”

“Curses really screw with the brain,” Carlos says, “Even if they only last a day. I'm sure I'm still feeling the effects of my curse years later."

The same curse _he_ suffered under, Ben realizes. Carlos and he are more alike than they look like at first glance- no wonder True Love's Kiss worked.

-

A week after they return from the Isle, there is a video call scheduled.

Ben takes Carlos’ hand before the video starts. “For support,” he says, knowing the decision Carlos has made.

"Thank you," Carlos whispers, and squeezes his hand back." 

Before anyone can speak, Cruella hand a finger at Ben. “Hey!” she shrills. “You're the twerp who was with Mal a month ago!”

A simmering hatred rises in Ben's heart. Not at the name she called him- the Isle kids themselves have called him worse- but at the way Carlos flinches when she moves. He was too busy worrying about Carlos the first time he met her to think too much about what she was, but

He nods. “King Benjamin Florian Theroux, Mrs. De Vil.”

Her expression is one of shock. “ _You_ chose to date my runt of a son? You could do so much better.”

Ben bristles. “Carlos is wonderful, Mrs. De Vil. I'd appreciate it  _very much_ if you did not insult him."

“Jay,” The Evil Queen jumps in, obviously uncomfortable, “Have you met anyone?”

Jay looks startled to be called on by the Evil Queen of all people, but he jumps in to distract from Ben and Carlos. “Possibly,” he says.

“A Princess?” she asks. Ever since Evie announced her relationship with Mal, she has refocused her efforts on Jay.

Jay shakes his head, and the Evil Queen pouts. "You've got to set your sights higher, Jay," she prods.

Jay purses his lips and doesn't respond. Carlos has a feeling over who Jay may have fallen in love with, and he's happy for Jay. He wants his best friend to be as happy as he is.

So he interrupts. After all, he has nothing to lose now. "This is going to be my final call," Carlos says. "I'm not returning for the next video call."

" _Excuse me_?" Cruella screeches. "Carlos, my child, you are not _allowed_ to stop talking to me. Baby, I _care_ about you-"

"No, Mother," Carlos says, and for the first time in his life Carlos stands up for himself. "I don't have to talk to you. I don't have to subject myself before you. I don't have to break myself for you." His hand shakes in Ben's, but his voice is strong. "I watched as you drove dad and Caleb away. I remember Dad's body and Caleb’s disappearance, all because of you. For my own health, for my own sake, I can't talk to you anymore. Goodbye forever, Mother."

Then he turns, picks up his satchel, swings it over his shoulder, and walks out of the room, Ben's hand in his and Dude at their feet.

A weight feels lifted off of his shoulders. Carlos will never have to see his Mother again. She's locked on the Isle, and he is free in Auradon.

For the first time in Carlos de Vil's life, he is completely free.

He turns to Ben, a smile tugging at his lips. He takes Ben's free hand in his. "I'm free," he says, and the words taste strange on his tongue.

"You're free," Ben repeats, smile brilliant. "Congratulations, Carlos. You deserve it."

Carlos leans in and kisses Ben, and the world is bright.

-

School is… interesting, to say the least. In the weeks after the curse, there is a new feeling in the air. Almost a sense of respect, if Carlos was to put a name to it. It's a strange, heady feeling to experience. Those who kept their distance from him and their suspicions focused on him are now fixing him with a sense of regard.

Ben quits the tourney team as his role as a King consumes more and more of his time, but no less spectators show up to games. Perhaps it is the novelty of a girl joining the team when Lonnie replaces him, perhaps it is the novelty of the Prince's True Love being on the team. Either way, there is no drop in fascination when it comes to the tourney team even when the King leaves.

One day, when Carlos and Ben grab lunch by themselves rather than with the group (Jay, Lonnie, and Doug are in the armory "hanging out," Mal and Evie are working on making gowns for the graduation dance next month, and Jane begged off by saying her mother probably needs her), Carlos catches sight of a couple of kids behind Ben looking at them.

"They're staring at you again," Carlos teases, taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"Nah," Ben says, and grins. "I think they're looking at _you_."

Carlos raises an incredulous eyebrow. " _Me_?"

"You  _are_ the cutest boy in the school," Ben says.

Carlos rolls his eyes. "Shut up," he tries to tease, but his slight stammer gives away his embarassment.

"Only if it makes you uncomfortable," Ben says. "Does it?"

"Truthfully? Not really."

"Then you will forever be the cutest boy I've ever met," Ben says.

"And _you_ the cutest one I've ever met," Carlos responds.

"Okay with me," Ben says, and takes a bite of his pizza.

-  
  
Audrey and Chad obviously still hate Carlos, but they keep their distance.

They, however, can't resist attacking some of the other Lost kids. They hone in on Jay, but that quickly gets shut down by Lonnie and Doug leaping in to defend their best (though Carlos has his suspicions on how close they are) friend.

All in all, things are settling in well.

-

Therapy goes pretty well, all things considered. There are definite hiccups, such as Carlos and Mal's trust issues getting in the way, but they make it through. 

-

Carlos ends up being prescribed anti-anxiety and anti-depressive drugs during one session. Dr. Cavalletta has a connection to the local pharmacy, and Carlos has the meds by the end of the day. It comes time for dinner- with Ben, the Isle gang, Jane, Lonnie, and Doug- and Carlos takes out the proper doses. He stares at the two capsules in his hand for a few moments before popping them back (like Dr. Cavalletta instructed him to) and swallowing.

"We didn't really have medicine on the Isle," Evis says.

"Well, we  _did_ , technically," Mal corrects, leaning over her girlfriend's arm to acquire some mashed potatoes, "But it was in such small amounts that it only went to those with the power to get to it. Most of us just ended up using low-level potions that lessened the pain without really healing anything, or vice versa."

Doug looks to Jay, a look of distress on his face. "Really?" He asks.

Jay nods. "Things are quite scarce on the Isle. Most necessities like food and medicine are hard to come by for those who lack power, money, or beauty."

Lonnie exchanges a quick, horrified glance with Doug before looking back at Jay. "That's horrible."

Ben places a hand on top of the one Carlos has resting on his thigh. Carlos glances down and then back up, giving Ben a small smile.

"Yeah," Doug says, "How could something like that be allowed? All those kids who had to suffer...damn."

"I'm actually working on something to fix that," Ben says.

Carlos jerks. "Really?"

Ben nods. "Really."

"Good," Mal says. "Any help will do."

-

Dr. Jiminy Cavalletta storms into King Father's office as he, the Queen Mother, and Faery Godmother are having a conversation.

“You all should have come to me _months_ ago, long before the children screwed up their courage and asked for help. That island is poisonous- even a day of being trapped there has already left lingering effects on King Benjamin's psyche."

The King Father, Queen Mother, and Very Godmother stare at Jiminy,  half in shock and half in shame.

"Those poor children," he moans. "Thank the gods they allowed for their information released to you all as, other than Carlos, you have no proper legal claim on them as they are above age."

"All four of them exhibit classic symptoms of abuse, everything from flinching away from loud sounds to being varying levels of codependent on each other to adjustment disorder." He looks straight at the Faery Godmother. "Lucinda, I have no wish to be mean but you should have seen it as the school counselor."

Jiminy begins to tick off the children on his fingers. "First we have Jay, who has kleptomania, surely caused, or at least exacerbated, by the operant conditioning by his father that reinforced the connection between theft and the subsequent dispensing of fatherly affection."

"Evie, despite having a girlfriend who tells her everyday that she's the most beautiful person in the world, exhibits signs of an eating disorder, probably diagnosable as EDNOS. She also has moderate OCD, which probably stems from genetics as well as stress, and a massive perfectionist streak than overshadows even Doug Lindley's. I have come to believe that the perfectionist streak, the eating disorder, and even, to an extent, elements of her OCD can all be linked back to her mother's constant hammering of Evie's self-esteem."

"Mal is overprotective and will lash out at anyone who threatens people she sees as her family. She also has massive trust issues, only truly trusting her girlfriend and her two "brothers." Her friends in Auradon, even your son, she cannot bring herself to truly rely on. She has admitted, after I had to take great lengths to get the information from her, that she finds it hard to put trust in anyone when nearly everyone she's ever loved has betrayed her."

"And Carlos, oh poor _Carlos_ ,” Jiminy moans. “He has a number of issues, not least of which include a major anxiety disorder and a moderate case of depression. He has a martyr complex stemming from his need to put everyone else before him. His self-sacrificing tendencies are extreme, almost to the point of being classified as masochistic. The only thing preventing him from being diagnosed as such is his motivation, which is always to help others rather than take pleasure in punishing himself. All of the children of the Isle need help, but Carlos needs it most."

"We've failed them."

The good doctor seems to have finally run out of steam as he collapses back a bit on himself, breathing hastened by exertion. The King Father and Queen Mother look at each other, exchanging anxious looks, as the Faery Godmother speaks. "You're right," she says, and there's a dark, despairing look in her eyes.

"What can we do to help?" The Queen Mother asks.

Jiminy smiles. "Getting them away from the isle helped immensely, and Carlos' decision to stop talking to his mother also helped. Your son, however, actually suggested a brilliant idea during one of our sessions. He wanted to see if I could tell him the psychological ramifications of such an action, and I told him it was wonderful. He's planning on ironing out the kinks and then making an official proclamation soon."

"And what's his idea?" The King Father asks.

"An integration program for the rest of the children left on the Isle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And life goes on. New relationships form (did y'all catch which poly relationship I was hinting at?), and old ones continue. Therapy for the Descendants occurs, and the seeds of an Integration program for the rest of the Isle kids are planted. A few more chapters left, and then there will be a sequel. There will be a short story in between the two which will deal with what the heck Jay has been getting up to.


	19. Chasing the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of the same name by Sara Bareilles.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy the penultimate chapter!

_You said, remember that life is_

_Not meant to be wasted_

_We can always be chasing the sun!_

_So fill up your lungs and just run_

_But always be chasing the sun!_

_All we can do is try_

_And live like we're still alive_

 

A ball is coming up.

The final dance of the school year, right before graduation, is a combination of formal ball and school dance (just as the celebrations after Ben's coronation had been). First is a ball, in which all formalities will be taken as a new crop of nobles and royalty celebrate their graduation and ascension into full duties under their titles. This will be Ben, Mal, and Jay’s graduation as well, leaving Evie, Doug, Jane, and Carlos with a year left in school.

Evie catches Carlos on his way from Remedial Goodness 101 (a class he and Evie won’t have to take next year, thankfully, as it’s vaguely embarrassing for the King’s True Love and one of his best friends to take a class teaching basic goodness that they’ve _proven_ that they know) to Physics. “Carlos,” she says, and he stops immediately, any thought of talking to Ben on the way to class disappearing. “I have your suit ready.”

“For the ball tomorrow?” Carlos asks, not really needing the conformation but wanting it nonetheless.

She nods and gives him a conspiratorial grin. “I think you’ll love it.”

“I’m sure I will- you’re designing it, after all.”

She laughs. “You sure know how to flatter a girl, Carlos.”

“Too bad it won't make a difference.”

“I happen to think that you're happy enough where you are.”

Carlos shrugs. “Can't argue with that.”

-

After class, Evie drags him off to the girls' dorm room. With Mal moving out soon, there are bags in her signature shade of purple packed and shoved to the side in order to make room for Evie and Doug's ballgowns. Evie heads behind one of the racks and pulls a covered suit off the rail. Then she brings it back and whips off the cover with a flourish.

Carlos gasps.

The suit that Evie reveals is simple, almost like the suit Carlos wore to the first Family Day, with clean lines and an impeccable cut (just like anything Evie sews), yet so unmistakably _Carlos_. The major difference, though, is that it isn't in black, white, and red, like everything Carlos wears- it's in blue, white, and gold, the colors of the royal family.

“Gods,” Carlos murmurs, trailing his fingers over the rich fabric, “This can't be. These are the wrong colors-”

“You like it?” A familiar voice asks from behind him, and Carlos turns to find Ben leaning against the door jamb, a grin on his face.

“It's the wrong colors,” Carlos manages to get out, and Ben raises an eyebrow, a knowing smile making its way onto his face.

“I see nothing wrong. After all, the King's True Love is should always be attired in the family’s colors, should he not?”

Evie's giggling by now, but Carlos only has eyes for Ben. “True Love.”

Ben nods. “Right. You're my True Love now, not just my boyfriend. You're a hero in everyone else's eyes, not just mine, for saving me from that curse. Tonight on the dance floor they'll see you as you truly are- my wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind boyfriend and True Love.”

Carlos takes a few steps forward and flings his arms around Ben, tucking his head into the crook between Ben’s neck and his shoulder. Ben smiles and wraps his arms around Carlos in turn, pressing a kiss into his hair.

Evie passes behind Carlos and mouths _I’ll just see you guys later_ to Ben before flashing him a thumbs up and leaving.

“Soon enough we’ll be the same height,” Ben says, and Carlos giggles into Ben’s neck before leaning back and looking him in the eye.

“And _I_ can lead when we dance,” Carlos says, and Ben gives him an appraising look.

“That’s right,” Ben says, “You could.” He grins. “You’ve certainly gotten good enough to dance the lead.”

Carlos smiles. “I've been practicing, what can I say? And good thing I did- after all, I need to be good enough as the royal family now.”

Ben frowns. “Good enough? You're plenty good enough, Carlos. You're far more than good enough- you're _amazing_.”

“Laying it on thick, aren’t you?” Carlos asks, raising an eyebrow.

Ben grins. “Only for you, sweetheart.”

-

Later, when Ben is off overseeing some of the final preparations for the ball, Carlos is working on packing for the summer Royal Tour, where they’ll have to meet the various kings and queens of the land. Carlos’ nerves are wound tight, but he thinks he'll be okay. Between Dr. Cavalletta's meds and Ben's soothing presence, Carlos is pretty sure he'll survive okay.

Lonnie stops by. “You seen Jay today?” she asks, and Carlos looks up to see her dressed a crimson jumpsuit that he knows will pair well with the red trim on the jacket Jay’s planning on wearing, as well as the scarlet tie that he saw Evie pick out for Doug.

(They’re really not as subtle as they think.)

“I’m pretty sure he went to Doug’s room,” Carlos says, folding up yet another pair of shorts to place in his suitcase. After seeing the blue and gold suit, it’s a bit strange to be packing all of his black and red clothes away. “Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering,” Lonnie says. There’s an awkward pause as she glances around the room. Her eyes stop on his suit. “Are those the Theroux colors?”

Carlos nods. “Ben said that it was only proper that the King’s True Love wear them.”

Lonnie nods. “He’d be right.”

Carlos bites his bottom lip. His heart is beating faster, anxiety threatening to take over, but he takes deep breaths to calm down. Yes, the crowd will be enormous. Yes, the entire court will be there. But so will Ben, and Carlos' family, and Doug, Lonnie, and Jane. His friends will all be there. He will have to face the court from this new position of prominence, but he'll be okay.

“Hey, Lonnie,” Carlos asks, wanting a distraction but also genuinely curious, “You and Jay are still going to your house for the summer, right?”

“And Doug, too,” Lonnie says, “But only for the first part of the summer. Then we’re spending a month at the dwarves’ before Jay and I come back to help with the integration program and Doug enters his senior year.”

“So all three of you are spending the summer together?”

Lonnie nods, smiling. “They’re my best friends.” Something about the way she says it, though, says that there is something more going on between them. They’re more than just friends. Carlos doesn’t smile like that when he talks about Jay, Mal, or Evie.

“Hope you guys have fun,” Carlos says, stuffing his jacket in the suitcase.

“You too,” Lonnie says. “Hope you survive Queen Hilde.”

Carlos sighs. “No idea how I’m gonna do that, but I’ll try.”

"We'll watch the news for you when you do."

"Promise?" Carlos asks, and Lonnie smiles.

"I swear. And besides, do you really think that Jay could ever miss this?"

Carlos laughs and shakes his head. "I'm sure Jay will be glued to the tv screen."

-

Lonnie stays for a few minutes, chatting about their summer plans, before leaving.

When she leaves, Carlos turns on the radio, and the voice of one of Ben's favorite artists comes on. Carlos recognizes it as Sara Bareilles, a singer from Cinderella's old country. He hums along, enjoying the upbeat melody.

_So fill up your lungs and just run_

_But always be chasing the sun!_

This year's been a good one, all things considered. He transferred to Auradon, got a dog, made new friends, got a boyfriend, rejected his mother's plans for him, joined the tourney team and the theatre crew, fell in love, started going to therapy, cut himself off from his mother's abuse, and was accepted by people outside of the gang.

He isn't being abused and enslaved. He isn't hiding his anxiety disorder behind a villainous mask. He isn't the runner for the marketplace gang.

_All we can do is try_

_And live like we’re still alive_

The radio plays as he gets dressed, slipping into a suit made for the True Love of a King. Made for him. He is Ben's True Love, and Ben is his. They are not perfect, either of them, but they are perfect for each other.

Carlos looks in the mirror, and for the first time since he entered Auradon he sees himself looking back. Not the boy he used to know, hunched by labor and the weight of gangwork, but a different version. A better version, if Carlos has to decide. One that belongs in Auradon.

The Isle is far behind him. His future with Ben lies ahead.

Carlos is safe. His family is safe.

Nothing's ending, but he is happy. That's all that counts, in the end.

_We can always be chasing the sun!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is the ball itself. Hope y'all enjoyed the adventure, and I hope you stick around for Jay, Doug, and Lonnie's story and then the sequel, which will be about the next school year, the integration program, and Uma's return.


	20. You're the Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of the same name by Victoria Justice.
> 
>  
> 
> So this has been quite a trip, honestly. Kudos to those who stuck it out with me, even through the long waits and the badly written action sequences. This is nowhere near the end of the story, though it is the end of this section of the story. I hope y'all continue to read this story and enjoy this 'verse. Onto the final chapter!
> 
> Also, the song they are dancing to is the instrumental version of the "Christmas Canon."

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I’m not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do I’m not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

 

Entering the ballroom that night is nerve wracking. It's one thing to dance with Ben at the Coronation, secure in the role as his boyfriend and dressed in his own clothes. It's an entirely different situation to step into the ballroom on Ben's arm, wearing the colors of the royal family and bearing the title of the King's True Love.

“You ready, darling?” Ben whispers into his ear as they line up behind the doors at the top of the staircase. Distantly Carlos hears the page announce _“Princess Evie, stepsister of Snow White, and her partner, Lady Mal.”_

“You know me,” Carlos says, flashing Ben a nervous smile. “I'm never ready.”

Ben laughs quietly as the doors swing open. “You can say that again.”

“Announcing King Benjamin Florian Theroux and his-” they can hear the hitch in the page’s voice as she stumbles over the qualifier to Carlos’s name. “True Love, Carlos de Vil!”

Dead silence. You can hear a pin drop as Ben and Carlos step to the top of the staircase, resplendent in unmistakable blue and gold. “You certainly know how to make an entrance, don’t you?” Carlos asks, a wry twist to his tone, and Ben grins.

“Anything for you, darling,” he teases, and Carlos rolls his eyes as they begin to walk down the stairs. All around, people bow, and Carlos takes deep breaths in order not to freak out.

Music begins to play- it sounds like an orchestra layered with a light piano tune. A quite pleasant tune to dance to, to be honest. They reach the bottom of the stairs and Ben turns, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asks. 

Carlos takes Ben's proffered hand for the first dance. "Of course, Your Majesty."

And then they dance.

\---

They manage to escape to the balcony after about an hour, where they can maintain some semblance of privacy. After an hour of gawking, questions, and awkward “congratulations” from people who hated Carlos just a few weeks ago, it’s nice to get some time alone.

(And besides, at one point earlier Carlos thinks he saw Lonnie, Jay, and Doug sneak out as well. He's not the only one taking advantage of the large castle.)

Carlos finds himself swaying back and forth with Ben, not quite a slow dance but not quite a faster waltz. Every few steps Ben might spin Carlos, but it's mostly sedate. A few twirls, a few fancier moves, but mostly slower swaying.

“Do you remember our first date?” Ben asks, and Carlos laughs.

“How could I forget? Our first kiss, my first chocolate strawberries, my first swim…” Carlos flashes Ben a teasing grin, and when he says his next words there's only fondness, no note of hostility. “I mean, I thought you were under a love potion and all, but looking back it was quite sweet.”

“I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, emerging from the pond after you tried to rescue me,” Ben says, spinning Carlos slowly around. “I remember thinking that I was in love with you.”

“I think I was too busy with the strawberries to think about love,” Carlos says, and maybe that’d kill the mood a month ago but it doesn’t now. Now it isn’t Carlos lashing out, trying to distance himself, but instead him teasing Ben, and from Ben’s smile he understands.

“If that had been my first time tasting chocolate strawberries, I think I would’ve done the same,” Ben says, and Carlos nods.

“Glad you understand,” Carlos says, and Ben nods.

“I’m your True Love,” Ben says, “I’d be worried if I didn’t.”

Carlos closes his eyes, basking in the cool air breezing past. “Everything’s so different now than it was back then.”

Ben nods. “I never expected True Love back then. I wasn’t even sure if I’d survive the coronation.”

Carlos giggles. “You, not survive the coronation? Ben, you’re the best candidate for King I’ve ever met.”

They shift leads and Carlos spins Ben. When they return to facing each other, Ben smiles. “Glad I have you, then,” Ben says. “The best candidate for Prince Consort I’ve ever met.”

Carlos stiffens just slightly, anxiety rising in his chest. Ben stops dancing, expression concerned. “Is that a proposal?”

Ben looks just as shocked as Carlos feels. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

Carlos breathes a sigh of relief. “Good. I want to stay with you for as long as possible, but it’s a bit early for that.” He doesn’t mention how True Love is a bit more permanent than an engagement, but the point still stands to him. He hasn’t even graduated high school yet. He may be prepping for a place in the Royal family, a role in the Royal tour, but he’s not anywhere near ready for a wedding. Just as he said- a year ago, he was on the Isle, under his mother’s thumb. He’s not ready- emotionally or practically- to do something like that.

“You’re right,” Ben agrees, then smiles. “But I don’t think it’s too early for a kiss, is it?”

“Definitely not,” Carlos says, and then Ben leans in and kisses him. Carlos closes his eyes and his hand on Ben’s waist shifts, pulling him in a bit closer. It’s been one hell of a year, but definitely not one that he regrets. He has a beautiful boy in his arms that he wouldn’t give up for the world.

_I love you. By Merlin, I love you so fucking much._

\---

Simon Spier opens the door to his small hut. He raises an eyebrow when he finds Leah Gothel, child of Mother Gothel and leader of the Forest Gang, standing outside of his home. Leah never shows up unless there’s some need for Simon's vegetables or herbs.

“Yes, Leah?” he asks.

Leah holds out an envelope. Cream-colored and embossed with gold, it is far fancier than anything Simon has seen in years. “We all got one,” they say. “It’s from the King of Auradon, son of King Adam and Queen Belle.” Simon takes the envelope, curious. Leah inclines their head toward the envelope. “Open it.”

 _Simon Spier, nephew of Captain James "Hook" Spier,_ the letter says, _I’d be honored to have you attend Auradon Prep next school year as part of the children of the Isle of the Lost integration program. After the astounding success of the first four transfers- Carlos de Vil, Evie Ulrich, Málaga Flores, and Jazi El-Amin- I would love to see how you could improve yourself and Auradon. I can’t wait to see you at Auradon Prep in the fall._

_See you in a couple of months,_

_King Benjamin Florian Theroux_

“Did you get one too?” Simon asks. Leah nods and Simon Spier- once known as Caleb de Vil- swallows. “Looks like we’re going to Auradon.”

“You sure you want to see your little brother?” Leah asks, and Simon can’t look at them.

Despite Simon’s dyed hair, despite his having affected an accent similar to Leah's, Leah has never fallen for Simon's purposed identity (unlike the rest of the Isle). They’ve known since the beginning that Simon is Caleb, that he left his home in the Market, as Carlos’ older brother, in order to save himself from Cruella’s fists and cruel words. Leah knows that Caleb and his father left with every intent to return to save Carlos, but that after Caleb’s father was killed- his throat slit right in front of a hiding Caleb- Caleb ran and never looked back, scared of what his mother may do to him in revenge.

(And there is also that  _other_ reason to go to Auradon- those emails, and the mysterious Blue himself.)

Simon nods, unable to tear his eyes away from the letter in his hands. “I have to see Carlos,” he says, “Even if he hates me, I have to see him. He escaped Cruella- I need to see him now that he's safe."

Leah nods. "Then we've got some preparing to do if we're going to Auradon."

Simon's lips raise into a wry smile. "Is our truce becoming an actual alliance?"

"We're definitely not friends," Leah says, "But I think the rest of the gang'll be fine with finally becoming one of us. It's been what...six years?"

Simon nods. "And now it's time for me to return to society."

"We'll get Gyuri to help you," Leah says, naming the gang's diplomat. "Don't worry."

Simon's eyes widen. "Shan Gyuri is going to teach me how to socialize? That might actually be more terrifying than Auradon itself."

Leah smirks. "Being a hermit for years led you to this," they say. "I can't wait to see you set foot in Auradon."

Simon looks out about the trees and up to the tinted dome that stretches through the sky and above all of the Isle. He knows that somewhere out there is Auradon, with its glittering castles and gracious Kings and his  _brother_ , and he knows he'll have to face it soon. 

As anxious as he is about facing people after six years of isolation, he can't wait for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but have a cliffhanger introducing the rest of my Descendants universe. Caleb de Vil and the other two gangs- the Forest Gang and Hell's Wrath (the other two main gangs that control the Isle along with the Sea Trio and the Rotten Four)- will have a larger role in the sequel, and will be given more backstory in Jay's section of the middle story. I hope y'all continue to read and enjoy this story and the expansion of the Descendants universe in this series!
> 
> Until later, aletterinthenameofsanity!


	21. Extra Chapter: Raise Your Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics are from song of the same name by P!nk.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a flashback that was originally going to occur sometime while Ben was cursed, but now just floats wherever it's needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was working on the commentary, scrolling through my notes, when I found a scene I never was able to fit into the main narrative/character arcs of this fic as well as the fact that it's far more of a "musical" than the rest of this generally realistic series. I polished it up a bit, wrote the last few lines, and decided to post it as a gift to whoever's still subscribed to this series. This scene is canon as far as this 'verse goes, and I spent almost two hours last year rewatching the "Set It Off" video to write the choreography as best I could, so hope you enjoy!

_ So if you are too school for cool _

_ And you are treated like a fool _

_ You can choose to let it go _

_ So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_ In all the right ways, all my underdogs _

The night of the coronation was easily one of the best nights of Carlos's life, if not  _ the _ best. Ben admitted that he liked him even without the love potion, Carlos and his best friends had stood up to their parents and won, Carlos had gotten to stand by Ben's side as he was coronated, and Carlos had gotten to dance the night away with his boyfriend, free of worry.

Carlos remembers the dancing best of all, how wonderful it had felt to dance with Ben in front of all of Auradon’s elite and finally know that his feelings were requited. He remembers Ben's fond smile as they danced an awkward waltz at the coronation, as well as Ben's pleasantly surprised grin when they'd danced at the Academy with their friends and Carlos had pulled off quite a few moves that he'd learned on the Isle.

He chokes back a bitter laugh as he remembers his third time meeting Ben's parents, right after the coronation. He'd been hand in hand with Ben, feeling on top of the world as they talked about the dance that night and whether they could sneak Dude in, when Queen Belle had walked up to them.

_ “So,” she says, “I just wanted wanted to check up on you boys. Especially after everything that just happened.” _

_ “We’re good,” Ben says, and when he smiles proudly Carlos makes the connection as to where he got his brilliant smile from. His mother- the Queen- has the exact same proud smile as she looks at her son and...Carlos. It's so strange seeing such a look directed at him. After all, his own mother had never felt the need for such affection. “Carlos and I are going to the dance in a couple of minutes.” _

_ Queen Belle smiles. "I remember your father and I's coronation ball." She leans in, voice lowered conspiratorially. "To be honest, it was rather pretentious compared to the dance you're going to get after your ball-" _

_ “So, son,” the King booms as he walks over, and Carlos has to try hard not to tremble, not to flinch as the King claps him on the shoulder. (He's gotten better in the months since they've been on the Isle, but years of instincts and abuse don't die easily.) “I hope we'll be seeing you round a bit more often now.” _

_ Carlos nods. “As much as I can, sir,” he says, trying not to let anxiety overwhelm him. _

_ He must be doing a good job because the King smiles and nods. _

And then they'd gone dancing, Carlos spending the whole night in Ben’s arms or dancing with his friends, Evie dancing with Mal and Jay dancing with a whole host of girls from Lonnie to Samirah, the daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine. (At one point, Carlos even saw Jay dancing with Doug.) It had been a wonderful night (even his fuck-ups waltzing had been fun), and Carlos wants to go back to that feeling of happiness so badly.

_ As soon as the Lost kids and Ben arrive at the school, Ben is snatched off by his friends to go do something, Carlos isn't entirely sure what. For the moment, though, he's completely fine parting with Ben for a few minutes while Carlos talks to Mal and Evie, who hug and congratulate him over what happened during the Coronation. _

_ The first dance of the night at the school is far more relaxed than the insanely formal waltz after the Coronation, with all of its rules and traditions. At the school kids are milling about on the balcony, lawn, and steps on the front side of the school, dresses shorter and suit jackets unbuttoned. To Carlos, who felt incredibly uncomfortable with his awkwardness at the waltz, dancing out here will be so much better than the stuffy hall. _

_ Speaking of: Carlos looks out over the crowd and spots Chad, Doug, and some of the other boys carrying Ben, now their King, in on top of their shoulders. He laughs, the music covering up the sound, at the sight. He never thought that Ben could look  _ that  _ awkward, but as Ben gets deposited on the top of the steps Carlos smiles. _

_ Ben starts off the first dance by singing- and  _ damn _ , is there anything Ben can’t do- before turning to the left, where Carlos is standing with Mal and Evie, and waving Carlos in. He, for once, doesn’t need the girls’ push as he’s perfectly happy to run in to dance with his boyfriend. _

_ His hand hits Ben’s and he’s immediately whirling, Ben spinning him out and then catching him as he flies back. Mal’s voice joins in on the next few lines of the song, her and Ben’s voices blending for just a second before she takes a solo on her own. Then his hands are out of Ben’s as the next section of the song has begun, both of them snapping into position, lifting their hands, and clapping along to the beat. _

_ It’s Evie’s turn to sing next, a bit of a beat kicking in as she twirls and stamps her way around with Mal as Carlos and Ben perform most of the same moves, Carlos actually picking up on them a bit quicker than Ben does. Then Mal and Evie are on both sides of him and Ben, Evie next to Carlos and Mal next to Ben, and hands go flying up in the air. Their hands connect the next moment, forming a chain as they move to form a circle, hands flying down in the next beat as they spin to face each other. Then hands connect again as the beat continues until they split, Mal and Evie going to dance together again and Ben and Carlos facing each other. Ben lifts Carlos and spins him, exhilaration rushing through Carlos’s chest at the movement. He lands back on the ground the next moment, Ben’s hands still around his waist. Ben flashes him a quick smile and then they spin out from each other ever so slightly, just enough to be facing the same direction as everyone else as they move into the next moves. They kick out feet and fling hands up and down in tandem, girls’ hair and skirts flying while boys’ jackets flare.  _

_ Then the rapping portion comes on and finally he can sing, words flying out at the same pace as the tapping of the girls’ heels. He can hear Jay join in singing behind him, and when he catches a glance Jay’s dancing with Lonnie. Ben and him spin, Carlos squatting down to the ground with one beat and flying back up with the next as they whirl into the next beat. Ben lifts him again, spinning him into the next moves, and as soon as Carlos lands they spring apart. The dance turns into more of a circle dance for a few moments, arms moving side to side as the music shifts and evolves around them, beat heavy and lyrics optimistic. _

_ Jay whirls by, stamping out the beat with Doug, and Carlos’s face is threatening to split he’s smiling so hard. _

_ Ben and Carlos run down the steps, hand in hand. At the bottom they spin and face each other, hands grazing each others’ fronts, but then spring apart. Carlos races around the front patio of the school and up the side steps, Ben running parallel along the stairs on the opposite side of the balcony. Carlos takes just a second- just a second, he swears, they’re in the middle of a dance and all- as he races to the middle of the balcony to admire how handsome Ben looks, golden crown glinting against his golden hair. Then they reach each other, connecting at the middle of the balcony, and Carlos nearly forgets to breathe as Ben’s hands touch his. For just a moment they sway back and forth, dancing a silly little dance that doesn’t even fit the music, and then their hands come apart as the music fades away. Then they spin apart, the beat cutting out as they turn back around. _

_ There’s a pause between songs as Carlos finds himself facing Ben, both of them breathing hard and grinning like fools. Carlos’s hands come to rest on Ben’s chest, Ben’s hands against Carlos’s waist, and for a moment everything seems still despite the mass of students chatting and dancing around them. It is as if they are held still in a spell, a moment of magic, and Carlos wants to stay in it for as long as he can. _

_ “So, my King,” Carlos says, a cheeky smile curving at his lips, “How does it feel to wear the crown?” _

_ “Not as good as it feels to have you in my arms,” Ben responds immediately, and Carlos rolls his eyes at the flattery. _

_ “I’m pretty sure the crown-” and he’s interrupted by Ben’s lips against his own, Ben’s right hand reaching up to gently cup Carlos’s cheek. Carlos eagerly returns the kiss, ignoring Jay and Evie’s catcalls. _

_ When they part, Carlos finds Ben with a small smile on his face. “We’re gonna have to get used to that, right?” Ben asks, and there’s something unbelievably fond in his voice. _

_ “Most likely,” Carlos says, and Ben grins. _

_ “Sounds wonderful to me,” Ben says, then leans in for another quick kiss before the next song starts. _

_ A million fireworks set off along Carlos's nerves, starting from the point their lips contact and moving outward from there. It's bliss, complete and utter. _

_ “So, darling,” Ben says as they break apart. He stretches out a hand, bowing slightly over it as he looks up at Carlos with a shit-eating grin. “Another dance?” _

_ “Always,” Carlos says, taking Ben's hand as the music segues into a faster paced beat. _

_ He spins around, tethered to the ground only by Ben’s hand, and he thinks:  _ This-  _ this _ is happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't complete shit, but I thought you guys might enjoy this while there's a bit of a hiatus on the other two fics in this series.


End file.
